Appelez moi par mon prénom
by Lily-Nora
Summary: Il est de notoriété publique qu'A se soit suicidé durant son séjour à la Wammy's House et que B y soit devenu cinglé, mais ce qui l'est moins, c'est que P s'en soit échapée.
1. Prologue

_Alors me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je compte poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, si possible. Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, et que sans doute la plupart d'entre vous ne lise même pas ces quelques mots, bonne lecture ! _

_Et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront une review !_

**Appelez- moi par mon prénom**

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette journée. Encore aujourd'hui, je pouvais sentir les rayons du soleil qui caressaient mes joues rougies par la chaleur de ce mois de juin. Je me souviens avoir pensé que cela signifierait une bonne récolte de blé pour mes parents cette année. En effet, ils possédaient une exploitation agricole avec mon oncle et mes deux tantes, près de la Red River dans l'état de l'Oklahoma, aux Etats- Unis.

En cette après- midi, alors que j'avais quitté à trois heures mon collège car ma professeur d'allemand était absente et que donc ma journée d'école était terminée, je m'amusais à courir avec mon chien dans la cour de la villa sautant par dessus les buissons et à ramper sous les basses branches des arbres. Anna, notre femme de ménage était en train d'étendre le linge sur deux fils attachés sur des poteaux en fer rouillés tout en me surveillant de loin car mes parents ainsi que oncle Fred et tante Eliza travaillaient à la grange alors que tante Heather faisaient des courses car sa blessure à l'épaule l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile dans une ferme telle qu'il se doit.

J'étais couverte d'herbes sèches quand j'ai entendu les sirènes avant de percevoir le cri d'horreur d'Anna qui courait à en perdre haleine dans ma direction pointant son doigt derrière moi. En un saut, j'avais fait volte face et commencé à couper à travers les champs dorés, écrasant par centaines les brins de blé. Au loin, sur le ciel azur se dressaient des flammes immenses crachant une fumée noire vers lesquelles je me précipitais. Anna n'a pas eu le temps de m'arrêter bien sûr, j'étais une coureuse à pied hors pair du haut de mes douze ans.

Mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour arriver avant les secours qui me stoppèrent rapidement avant que je franchisse les derniers mètres me séparant de l'incendie. Pourtant je me rappelle m'être débattue vaillamment, criant toutes les insanités me passant à l'esprit, cognant de toutes mes forces les tibias du pompier et j'étais un peu plus fière d'avoir réussi à lui casser le nez. Mais un secouriste était arrivé, m'avait fait une piqûre et je n'avais plus été capable de crier quoi que ce soit.

0°oOo°0

Un nouveau départ. Voilà la formule utilisée par le stupide directeur de mon orphelinat pour désigner cet offre de la Wammy's House. Il assurait que c'était un honneur de se voir proposer une place dans cet établissement anglais. Un établissement de génies.

Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une génie. J'avais conscience que je comprenais mille fois plus de choses, quel que soit le domaine, que des autres enfants de mon âge. Mais je n'avais gravé dans mon esprit que j'appartenais à une autre catégorie qu'eux. Je restais une fille de douze ans, orpheline.

Mes parents, Bill et Hélène Walter avaient succombé le dix juin 2002, c'est à dire il y a deux mois maintenant. Mon oncle et ma tante avaient eu moins de chance, ils ont souffert respectivement quatre et cinq semaines avant de mourir suite à de graves brûlures causées par l'accident. Pendant ce temps passé à l'hôpital c'est ma dernière tante, consciente, qui s'était occupée de moi et des biens. Mais après la mort de sa soeur Eliza bien- aimée, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de s'occuper de l'exploitation en ruine pour aller à New York tenter sa chance dans le marché biologique. Avec sa blessure, ma charge aurait été trop dure à porter, sans compter le fait que les services sociaux ne l'auraient jamais laissée m'emmener sans aucune promesse d'embauche, donc de revenus stables.

J'avais donc atterri ici, dans cet orphelinat où la dépression et l'ennui m'accablaient de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait. A mon admission, après les tests pompeux du docteur, du dentiste et de la psychologue j'avais répondu à un questionnaire qui sortait du lot. Pour la première fois de ma vie les questions abordées étaient suffisamment osées pour que je mette plus d'un centième de seconde pour répondre. Mais j'étais en période de deuil alors si tôt la copie rendue, j'avais eu autre chose à penser.

Voilà pourquoi je n'avais sans doute pas fait immédiatement le lien avec ce test au niveau si élevé alors qu'il était destiné à des enfants de moins de quinze ans. Mais maintenant que je devais faire un choix, je me rendais compte que j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de le réussir. On me voyait comme une surdouée à partir d'aujourd'hui. Alors que j'aurais préféré oublier que j'étais différente des autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Si je ne me reconnaissais pas en eux, qui sera là pour partager ma douleur ?

La réponse était pourtant évidente. D'autres génies, eux aussi orphelins rassemblés à la Wammy's House. J'aurais préféré ne pas m'éloigner de mon ancien lieu de vie mais si c'était la seule option pour avancer... Qu'il en soit ainsi.

0°oOo°0

Il pleuvait contre les vitres de la berline noire lorsque je parcourus avec Roger, le directeur de mon nouvel orphelinat, la distance qui séparait l'aéroport de l'établissement. Nostalgique, je me souvenais du dernier trajet que j'avais fait avec mon père le jour de l'incendie. Surexcitée par le fait de finir plus tôt les cours, j'avais passé ma tête à l'extérieur de la voiture tandis que nous apercevions la maison. Hurlant à plein poumon, j'avais appelé mon chien et levé une main pour saluer oncle Fred poussant une brouette vers la grange, encore intacte à ce moment là.

Je me rappelais aussi du ton sévère mais affectueux qu'avait eu mon père pour m'ordonner de m'asseoir correctement, craignant qu'il ne m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais exécutée et avais ensuite presque sauté de la voiture alors qu'il venait à peine de la rentrer dans la cour, sans même le remercier d'être venu me chercher alors qu'à cette période de l'année, il avait beaucoup de travail sur les bras. J'avais atteint la cuisine, jeté mon sac aux pieds d'Anna avant de filer dans la cour, mon chien à mes trousses.

Le contraste avec le trajet d'aujourd'hui était flagrant. Roger se présenta de sa voix enrouée et me demanda comment s'était passé le voyage jusqu'ici. Je répondis vaguement, absorbée par une goutte traçant un mince filet sur la vitre, avant qu'une des remarques du directeur ne me surprenne.

« Tu comprends, pour plus de sécurité tu vas devoir abandonner ton nom. Il est important que tu réalises qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu pourrais devenir celle qui succédera à L. As- tu une proposition ? »

Succéder à L. Je n'avais jamais été ambitieuse, avant je me voyais déjà prendre la succession de l'exploitation alors devenir la plus grande détective du monde... Pour moi, la justice s'écrivait sans majuscule et elle ne m'inspirait aucun respect. C'était un fondement de la démocratie, point. Mais jamais je ne lui consacrerais ma vie. Alors je me voyais mal recevoir le flambeau de L. Laissons cet honneur à quelqu'un de plus engagé.

Mais abandonner mon nom, mon identité, me paraissait horrible. Je ne voulais pas renier mes parents, mon nom était la dernière chose qui me restait d'eux avec mes souvenirs. Nerveuse, je tripotais le bracelet de perle que j'avais un jour trouvé sur une cagette vide au marché. Mais si c'était une obligation...

« Perle, murmurai- je en faisant rouler une dernière fois mon bijou entre mes doigts.

- C'est un beau surnom, constata Roger avant de le noter dans un petit calepin. »

Il enchaîna sur le règlement de la Wammy's House, de ses objectifs, des cours proposés alors que se rapprochait la bâtisse imposante cachée par des murs de deux mètres et par un immense portail en fer noir. Sur le plateau de bord du véhicule, je vis qu'il était dix- sept heures moins quart, les autres devaient être soit en cours, soit en train de se reposer à l'intérieur vu le temps maussade de ce mois de septembre.

Je poussais sans délicatesse la portière et tandis que nous nous dirigions vers les portes en bois qui formaient l'entrée, j'ôtai mon bracelet et le jetai dans la première bouche d'égout que j'aperçus avant de m'engouffrer à l'abri, dans le hall de l'orphelinat, faisant désormais partie de ses génies.

Et c'est ainsi que toute trace de l'existence de Penny Walter disparut à jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Death Note ne m'appartient pas.

_Voilà le premier chapitre et vu l'absence de review pour mon prologue je me pose des questions alors s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me donniez votre avis quel qu'il soit. Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

_... _**Appelez- moi par mon prénom**_ ..._

Les autres génies devaient être en classe car il régnait un silence de mort tandis que j'essuyais mes chaussures noires sur le tapis à l'entrée. Gentiment, Roger me pressa pour me faire visiter les lieux. Au rez- de- chaussée se trouvaient la salle de détente, la cantine, la bibliothèque, la cuisine et la buanderie. Il me fit formellement remarquer que les deux dernières salles m'étaient interdites. Nous passâmes à l'étage où le directeur m'informa que c'était ici que se trouvait les salles de classe ainsi que son bureau et ses appartements, qu'il précisa privés deux fois de suite. Me prenait- il pour un de ces génies qui fouinent partout ? Qu'on me laisse en paix et j'en ferais de même pour les autres.

Enfin, le deuxième étage était consacré au dortoir où chacun se voyait une chambre attribuée mais il y avait deux salles de douche pour les filles et les garçons. Roger me conduisit jusqu'à une porte bleue où le chiffre quatorze était peint en blanc. Il tira un jeu de clefs et l'ouvrit. Je découvris une pièce assez exiguë, plus petite que la chambre que j'avais à l'exploitation mais déjà mieux que la chambre de mon ancien orphelinat que j'avais partagée avec trois autres filles dernièrement. Un lit simple était posé à gauche et sous la fenêtre, un bureau avait été installé avec une chaise. Il y avait aussi de l'autre côté de la pièce une commode.

Roger regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et je me demandais s'il attendait que je fasse une remarque. Mais il dut perdre patience si c'était le cas car il dis précipitamment :

« Je vais aller chercher ta valise et... Des draps. »

J'acquiesçais faiblement mais il était déjà parti. Par la fenêtre et à travers les gouttes de pluie sur la vitre, j'apercevais au loin un clocher et une route goudronnée où une voiture rouge passa à toute allure avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues pâles et je les effaçai d'un geste vif avant de me frotter les yeux et de souffler un bon coup. Il était temps d'oublier le passé.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire et ayant besoin d'une occupation pour me distraire l'esprit, je défis ma queue de cheval, relâchant ainsi ma cascade de cheveux bruns qui ondulait légèrement, afin de jouer avec mon élastique en m'amusant en créant des figures comme j'avais vu le faire une fillette dans l'avion. Mais je me lassais vite, comme toujours. Qu'est- ce qui retenait Roger si longtemps ? Exaspérée, je m'installai au bureau et commençai à pianoter contre le meuble en bois une berceuse. Le son des roulettes de ma valise attirèrent mon attention et je sortis de ma chambre pour prendre des bras de Roger les draps tandis qu'il disposait mes affaires au pied de mon lit.

« Voilà, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui reste dans la voiture.

- Non, tout est là. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et me rappela les principales règles de l'établissement. J'allais maintenant me réveiller à six heures trente pile, le petit- déjeuner étant servi à sept heures trente en bas et je devais être habillée à ce moment là. On mangeait à midi et demi le plus souvent, c'est- à dire quand la cuisinière arrivait à finir les plats à l'heure. Et j'étais attendu à sept heures du soir pour le souper. Il était formellement interdit de courir dans les couloirs et de sortir sans autorisation, que ce soit dans la cour ou à l'extérieur. Par mesure de sécurité, tout lien avec d'anciennes connaissances était interdit.

Le directeur toussa une nouvelle fois puis termina sa longue tirade :

« Hum... J'ai dû faire le tour... La cloche va bientôt sonner et tu te rendras...

- Au réfectoire. Je n'oublierai pas.

- Euh... Oui, bien... Je vais te laisser alors. »

J'acquiesçai puis fermai la porte une fois qu'il fut sorti. Malgré moi, j'étais anxieuse. Ce qui ne m'était pas familier. Quand j'allais à la rentrée des classes, je n'avais jamais été tendue, effrayée ou même intimidée. Mais là... Il ne s'agissait pas que d'enfants du même âge que moi mais de génies. Que ce soit à l'école ou à l'orphelinat, j'avais toujours été sûre que je n'avais rien à craindre. J'aurais pu décrire mentalement chaque réflexion que chaque autre élève, ou orphelin, ferait et comment il agirait en conséquence. Mais en présence de génies... Je me doutais qu'il était peu probable qu'ils soient mesquins avec moi. Après tout, ils étaient ici à cause de leur intelligence certes mais aussi grâce à leur maturité. Enfin, j'espérais.

Plus que tout, j'avais peur de me rendre ridicule. Ce qui était bizarre car je n'avais eu à douter de mon intelligence ou de mon attitude auparavant. J'avais toujours été parfaite. En toute circonstance. Aux yeux de tout le monde, dans mon ancien village j'avais été le petit ange de la famille Walter. Mais c'était il y a plus de deux mois maintenant. Avais- je changé depuis ? Probablement que oui. Il était humain de changer, surtout après une perte aussi tragique que j'avais subie.

J'entendis une sonnerie stridente mais qui était plus supportable que celle de mon ancien orphelinat. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit fin et je perçus distinctement des bruits de chaise qu'on poussait suivi de pas montant à l'étage. Cet étage ? ! Sur la pointe des pieds je parvins à la porte de ma chambre et collait mon oreille contre celle- ci. Mais je ne distinguais aucune conversation assez audible pour moi.

Faisant craquer mes doigts, j'entrepris de ranger mes minces affaires dans ma commode puis réalisant que j'allais être en retard – décidément j'étais très anxieuse – j'inspectais brièvement ma tenue. Mon jean bleue et mon pull en laine blanc étaient classiques, tout comme mes nouvelles baskets. Tous mes vêtements étaient neufs. Ceux que j'avais eu avant l'accident avaient été brûlés. Oh, pas dans l'incendie mais par ma tante qui avait légèrement mal pris la nouvelle de tant de proches morts. Chacun a sa manière d'évacuer la pression...

De ma main, je lissais une dernière fois mes cheveux et sortit précipitamment de ma chambre. Le couloir était vide et silencieux. J'étais en retard, génial. Moi qui voulait éviter une entrée trop voyante. C'était raté apparemment. En rogne contre moi- même je m'élançai à l'autre bout du corridor en direction des escaliers si bien que je ne vis que trop tard une jeune fille blonde en train de gravir les marches. Je la percutai en plein élan.

Sous le choc, elle lâcha toutes ses affaires qui s'éparpillèrent le long des marches mais je réussis, non sans mal, à lui éviter une chute en la retenant par le bras. Elle vacilla quelques secondes puis retrouva son équilibre, tout comme moi. La jeune fille contempla alors les dégâts.

« Oh non ! Gémit- elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses différents pastels à ses pieds. »

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, je l'imitais. Nous mîmes plusieurs minutes à rassembler crayons, feuilles, carnet de croquis, gomme, règle et autres accessoires à dessin. Je récupérais un paysage de montagnes quand je me décidais à parler.

« Tu dessines vraiment très bien, dis- je en espérant qu'elle prendrait cela comme une excuse pour lui être rentrée dedans que je n'osais pas lui faire de peur d'être envoyée baladée.

- Merci, me sourit- elle. »

Puis elle détourna le regard et monta de nouveau l'escalier pour gagner sa chambre. Tenant une partie de ses affaires d'artiste, je fus un peu contrainte de lui emboîter le pas. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, de mêmes dimensions que la mienne mais pourtant si différente. Sur chaque mur étaient épinglés de nombreux dessins, d'innombrables peintures et de quelques photographies représentant des rues de villes bondées. Timidement, je pénétrai dans ce lieu si... Expressif. Et disposai sur le bureau, où s'étalaient pinceaux et palettes, ma charge.

Mais cela ne me plaisait pas. Les dessins étaient beaux et je pouvais même dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vides, elle avait certes beaucoup de talents, mais ce n'était pas dans mon genre, pas de mon goût, d'étaler ainsi ma vie privée et je trouvais cela très désagréable d'entrer dans celle d'une inconnue. C'est pourquoi je sortis un peu précipitamment de la pièce. Elle me suivit et ferma la porte de son sanctuaire avant de se figer devant moi.

« Alors... Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Demanda- t- elle en regardant ses doigts. »

J'avais bien envie de lui lancer un _« Tu as deviné ça toute seule ? »_ sarcastique mais après lui avoir foncer dedans et comme c'était la première fois que je rencontrai un orphelin d'ici, je m'abstins.

« Oui, je suis arrivée il y a moins d'une heure.

- Ah... Toutes mes condoléances. »

Je la fixais sans comprendre. Faisait- elle un sarcasme sur cet orphelinat ou bien...

« Pour tes parents, précisa- t- elle. »

Hum... Non, elle était juste maladroite. J'étais ici pour un nouveau départ, pas pour pleurer mon ancienne vie.

« Merci, murmurai- je alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'étage inférieur. »

Elle sourit à nouveau et descendit trois marches avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de dire en riant et en me tendant sa main pâle :

« Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Linda.

- Perle, répondis- je en serrant doucement sa main.

- Enchantée, déclara- t- elle tout sourire. Bienvenue à la Wammy's House. »

Je la remerciai et nous parcourûmes ensemble le chemin menant au réfectoire avec Linda qui me dressait un tableau de son art favori : la peinture.

Les autres étaient déjà tous attablés quand nous entrâmes ce qui fit rougir Linda qui apparemment n'aimait pas attirer l'attention et même si c'était aussi mon cas, j'eus la chance de ne pas me transformer en tomate. Suivant ma nouvelle camarade de classe je pris un plateau et disposai sur celui- ci une salade de betterave ainsi qu'une pomme. Le stress n'aidait pas mon appétit à s'affirmer. Nous nous installâmes à une table où étaient déjà installés trois autres orphelins. Tous des garçons. Aucun ne m'adressa la parole avant que Linda, qui entamait son plat chaud, ne me présente à eux.

« Dillon, Steven, Orazio je vous présente Perle. »

Ils eurent la délicatesse de cesser de commenter le dernier commentaire de la journaliste qui avait eu le malheur de commettre un pléonasme lors du journal télévisé qui déroulait sur un écran plat au mur d'en face.

« Perle, reprit mon amie de fortune, voici Dillon. »

Le garçon qui me paraissait le plus jeune, soit sept- huit ans, m'offrit un mince sourire faisant briller ses yeux marrons clairs ce qui lui donna un aspect chaleureux avec ses cheveux châtains coupés courts.

« Orazio, poursuivit ma voisine. »

Celui qui était le plus éloigné me fit grâce de poser son regard noir sur moi au lieu de son aciette avant de retourner contempler son dessert en grommelant sous le rire des trois autres. Ce fut Dillon qui m'informa de ce qui se passait : ce dernier avait parié contre Orazio que je serais une fille et il avait gagné donc maintenant son ami lui devait trois journées de desserts à partir de demain.

Linda leva les yeux au ciel et termina ce qu'elle avait commencé :

« Et enfin, tu l'auras deviné, Steven. »

L'adolescent qui devait avoir le même âge que moi, ou peut- être plus qui sait, me tendit sa main dont la peau halée contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds frisés.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Perle. C'est français ça, non ? »

Surprise, je ne répondis rien et Linda lui assena une tape sur la tête avant de se tourner vers moi :

« Il s'est fixé pour but de trouver la nationalité de tout le monde ici, ne fais pas attention.

- Ok, fis- je .

- Miracle ! s'exclama Dillon ce qui fit sursauter Orazio. Elle parle ! »

La table au grand complet partit dans un fou rire.

Le reste du dîner fut tranquille et même si c'était assez désagréable de surprendre de temps en temps quelqu'un me fixer, j'arrivais à me détendre petit à petit.

0°oOo°0

Je m'habituais assez vite à l'orphelinat finalement. Les cours étaient intéressants, je trouvais la compagnie de Linda agréable et surtout pas trop envahissante car elle était passionnée en ce qui concernait son passe- temps. Ce qui me laissait respirer et faire mon deuil tranquillement.

Parfois, quand j'entendais la sonnerie sonner la fin des cours pour la journée, je venais à me dire que je devais me dépêcher de rassembler mes affaires pour vite rejoindre ma mère qui m'attendait à la sortie du collège. Et cette sensation revenait, la prise de conscience, la joie volatilisée remplacée par un vide intenable auquel il me semblait que je ne m'habituerais jamais. Mais ces derniers temps, alors que Noël approchait à grand pas et que de la neige était annoncée pour la semaine prochaine, ces anciennes pensées quotidiennes de ma vie d'avant se faisaient plus rares.

C'était le soir et chacun vaquait à ses occupations, donc j'étais assise sur un fauteuil près d'un radiateur, le plus à l'écart de l'entrée de la salle de détente, avec à mes côtés Linda sur son tabouret et son chevalet en face d'elle, peignant un paysage de montagne. Quelques fois, elle se tournait vers moi et me demandait mon avis. La plupart du temps je me contentais d'acquiescer à ses idées. Dans le cas inverse, elle me faisait tout un cirque pour me démontrer qu'elle devait suivre son intuition.

Je la soupçonnais de vouloir juste trouver un prétexte pour que je parle. Ce qui était rare, j'avoue. Steven avait même déclaré un jour que si je continuais à broyer du noir comme ça je pourrais rivaliser avec Near. Mais j'en doutais. Je tentais vraiment de faire des efforts. La preuve ! J'étais ici au lieu de m'enfermer toute seule dans ma chambre. Bon, ok, Linda m'avait convaincue. Mais j'avais encore du mal à m'attacher aux autres.

Mes anciens amis me manquaient. Plus le temps passait et plus l'envie me prenait de leur envoyer un message via internet alors que c'était formellement interdit de reprendre contact avec eux. Trop dangereux. Ne plus revoir mes parents était une idée difficile à accepter mais la logique m'aidait à supporter cette funeste constatation. Morts, il était impossible de les voir à nouveau. Mais mes amis.. Ils étaient encore vivants ! Alors, pourquoi ? A cause de ce stupide orphelinat !

Peu après la mort de mes parents, je m'étais isolée de mon plein gré et personne n'avait eu le courage de me pousser à aller à l'école ou de sortir avec mes amis alors que la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus présente cet été là et qu'une sortie à la piscine m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Tout simplement car tout le monde était en deuil et supportait sa douleur à sa manière laissant les autres en faire de même. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas réalisé que Marc et Kelly me manquaient. J'avais maintenant l'impression d'être partie comme une voleuse.

Se souvenaient- ils de moi ? Sans doute un peu, j'imagine. On avait passé une année scolaire ensemble après tout. Et cela ne faisait que quelques mois que j'étais ici en Angleterre. Que se passerait- il si je bravais l'interdit ? Serais- je renvoyée aux Etats- Unis ? Bah... Je ne pensais pas que je le regretterais. La carrière de détective ne m'intéressait toujours pas. Résoudre des meurtres en série, des arnaques financières... Oh, combien fascinant ! Plutôt déprimant oui ! Mes propres malheurs me suffisaient largement !

Ma décision était donc prise. J'allais essayer de reprendre contact avec Marc et Kelly. Mais même si partir ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, il fallait avouer que cet orphelinat avait quand même l'intérêt d'être plus attrayant que celui d'avant donc autant rester ici, non ? Après tout, cela ne devait pas être si difficile de passer entre les filets du règlement de la Wammy's House !

Je fus tirée brusquement de mes pensées de rébellion par une Linda à moitié exaspérée.

« Perle ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »

Devant mon air que je supposais perdu, elle précisa :

« Je viens de dire qu'il neigeait et que ce serait bien si tu venais avec nous profiter du temps !

- Nous ? Repris- je en détaillant la salle de détente où il ne restait plus que la jeune artiste et moi.

- Oui ! Orazio et Steven sont partis chercher Dillon. Allez, viens, me pressa- t- elle en me tirant par le bras. »

Mais malheureusement, après avoir fouillé pendant un quart d'heure ma commode à la recherche de mon bonnet gris en laine et joué une demi- heure à la mini- bataille de neige commencée dehors par Mello et Matt, la pluie vint nettoyer la fine couche de neige qui s'était installée dans la cour.

« Quelle poisse ! Grogna Mello. »

Il était en train d'enlever la neige de ses bottes sur le parquet du hall ignorant le tapis mis à l'entrée pour cet usage. Heureusement que Roger ne voyait pas ça... Pas que cela aurait gêné le jeune génie, bien au contraire, mais après on aurait tous eu droit à un sermon sur la politesse alors que le principal intéressé se serait volatilisé pour aller grignoter une autre tablette de chocolat. Avec son meilleur ami Matt accroc aux jeux vidéo à sa suite.

Je me demandais si leur statut de deuxième et troisième meilleurs génies de l'orphelinat leur valait de n'avoir à écoper d'aucune répercussion pour toutes leurs frasques. Du favoritisme... Soupirant, je tâchais d'enlever les flocons de neiges qui fondaient dans mes cheveux bruns. Linda râla un moment car elle avait espéré peindre les quelques oiseaux qui jouaient dans la neige. La pluie les avait fait fuir.

Je pliais mon manteau trempé sous mon bras et voulut remonter dans ma chambre pour le faire sécher avec mes gants et mon bonnet sur mon radiateur quand j'entendis au premier étage un bruit d'objets renversés suivi d'un « Encore tout seul à jouer, l'albinos ? ». Ah... Near. Il n'était pas sorti bien sûr, ce n'était le genre d'enfants qui aime la foule. Mello ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer, en vain. A croire que Near se fichait complètement des insultes proférées à son égard. Chacun son caractère, je suppose. A moins que ce ne soit du mépris pour son camarade qui faisait que Near restait de marbre ? Difficile de savoir.

Mello n'appréciait pas cette désinvolture à son égard car il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le numéro un de la Wammy's House. Ah oui, la compétition instaurée à l'orphelinat pour le titre de successeur officiel de L. Encore un point qui titillait l'ego de Mello à l'égard du plus calme des orphelins. Je perçus une musique de jeu en bruit de son des vociférations du numéro deux, Matt était donc là lui aussi, ignorant l'attitude exubérante de son camarade.

N'ayant pas tellement envie de redescendre pour retrouver le reste des orphelins se plaignant de la disparition de la neige, je décidais d'aller voir de plus près l'altercation à sens unique. Mais comme il me fallait un prétexte, je décidais de commencer maintenant mon plan pour enfreindre le règlement de la Wammy's House.

Toujours avec mes affaires sous le bras, je passais devant les salles de classe et fis semblant d'être surprise en trouvant les trois garçons dans celle des langues. Matt, assis sur la table la plus proche de la porte grande ouverte fronça les sourcils en m'apercevant puis refixa son attention sur son jeu. Near, qui tenait dans ses mains trois robots et une boîte de puzzle de mille pièces me regarda cinq secondes avec son visage sans expression avant que Mello ne l'interpelle une nouvelle fois :

« Et bien, tu ne dis rien ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de Near, il commença une nouvelle attaque mais je le coupai dans son élan :

« Near, tu ne saurais pas par hasard si Roger est à son bureau ?

- Sans doute, pourquoi ? Demanda- t- il.

- J'ai à lui parler, éludai- je. »

Mello soupira puis partit sans rien dire tandis que Matt appuya sur ses touches et éteignit son jeu avant de filer à sa suite sans faire de commentaire. Son ami était peut- être vexé par le fait que Near répondait à mes questions et pas à ses provocations. J'avais intérêt à éviter Mello les prochains jours. Je restais là à fixer Near quelques instants puis commençai à me diriger vers le bureau de Roger quand il me questionna soudain :

« Tu n'apprécie pas Linda, alors pourquoi la laisses- tu faire de toi ce qu'elle veut ? »

Je me figeais immédiatement. Il était vrai que je ne considérais pas Linda comme une amie, mais elle semblait par contre penser le contraire alors pour ne pas la blesser je jouais le jeu de la parfaite amie dévouée et la laissait croire que si j'acceptais de rester la regarder peindre c'était parce qu'elle réussissait à me convaincre certes mais aussi par plaisir. Seule la première partie était vraie. C'était plutôt ennuyant comme cette sortie dehors par temps froid. Mais comment Near avait- il deviné ?

« Je ne déteste pas Linda, répondis- je bien que je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait comme explication.

- Certes, admit- il, mais tu n'avais pas envie d'aller dehors et pourtant tu l'as suivie, pourquoi ? »

J'aurais voulu répondre _« Pour ne pas la blesser »_ mais cela aurait été mentir effrontément et je ne doutais pas maintenant que Near ne le verrait pas venir. Mais pourquoi, alors ? Parce que je voulais m'adapter. Je voulais à tout prix trouver ma place ici, même si le prix à payer était perdre une partie de ma personnalité. Je n'avais pas le courage de m'affirmer car la crainte d'être rejetée me tenaillait. Je soupirai et voyant que mon camarade de classe observait attentivement ma réaction, je haussai les épaules et lâchai :

« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est- ce que j'ai perdu à y aller ? »

Le silence répondit à sa place et je partis le plus vite que je pouvais sans courir, ne voulant pas que Near voit les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur mon visage.

Je restais devant cette porte en bois depuis dix minutes et j'hésitais encore. Tout ça à cause de Near ! Mais d'un autre côté, n'avait- il pas raison en me mettant face au fait qu'en continuant à écouter les autres j'allais devenir... Différente ? Je ne voulais pas changer. Il était temps de prendre les devants. Inspirant un bon coup, je frappais.

« Oui ? Fit une voix fatiguée. »

Tremblant un peu, j'actionnai la poignée puis poussai la porte. Roger se trouvait à son bureau et sembla quelque peu surpris de me voir, moi. Peut- être s'attendait- il à voir un professeur se plaignant – encore - de l'attitude de Mello ?

« Perle... Que se passe- t- il ? »

Je m'avançai jusqu'au bureau et constatai d'une voix que je voulais triste.

« C'est bientôt Noël...

- Oui, acquiesça- t-il ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

- C'est une fête familiale alors... Je me suis dit que peut- être je pourrais, je ne sais pas... Envoyer une lettre à ma tante ?

- Perle... soupira le vieil homme.

- Je ne signerais même pas ! M'exclamai- je. Je ne dirais rien sur cet endroit, je veux juste... Je veux juste lui dire que je vais bien. »

Il eut un silence pendant lequel je suppliais le directeur de l'établissement du regard. Celui- ci s'en détourna et après avoir de nouveau soupirer déclara d'une voix forte :

« Tu savais qu'en acceptant de venir ici, tous liens avec l'extérieur seraient bannis. De plus, ta tante ne t'a pas adoptée le moment venu j'en conclus qu'elle n'attache pas tellement d'importance à ta situation. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, rajouta- t- il avant que je ne l'interrompe, je me vois tout de même contraint de dire non. »

Je m'étais interdit de détester ma tante Heather lorsqu'elle m'avait abandonnée car je ne souhaitais pas haïr le dernier membre de ma famille encore vivant mais... Voir un étranger me lancer en pleine figure qu'elle devait se ficher complètement de moi me fit plus mal que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Je cessais de respirer pour restreindre la douleur profonde qui commençait remonter à la surface et lorsque je considérais le risque moindre, je lâchai :

« Je comprends. »

Et je sortis de la pièce, traversai le long couloir menant aux salles de classe, ignorant Near toujours dans la même et dévalai les escaliers en quelques enjambées puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre dont la porte claqua bien moins fort que je ne l'aurais espéré.

A bout de souffle à cause de mon sprint, je me laissai tomber sur le lit et mes larmes commencèrent à surgir. Personne ne vint me déranger de toute la journée.

0°oOo°0

Non... Bien sûr qu'il allait dire non, il s'agissait juste de vérifier, de préparer le terrain. Par sécurité ? Il était hors de question que je renonce à mes amis _par sécurité_. Il me fallait un plan. Je ne connaissais pas par coeur le numéro de téléphone de Marc ou même de Kelly mais je me doutais qu'il serait facile de les trouver sur internet en piratant le site de mon ancien collège.

Mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser n'importe quel ordinateur. Après mon entrevue avec Roger, il allait faire très attention à ce que je faisais. Peut- être même avait – il prévenu L ? Non, je doute que Monsieur le Détective puisse être préoccupé plus d'une demi- seconde de mon envie de mettre en péril _la sécurité_ de l'orphelinat. De toute façon, ce n'était pas mon objectif. Je voulais juste retrouver de vieilles connaissances. Me rappeler que mon ancienne vie n'avait pas complètement disparue.

Il fallait que j'emploie l'ordinateur le moins surveillé. Celui du directeur mais comment le faire sortir de son bureau pendant plus d'une demi- heure ? J'aurais bien aimé demander à Mello de faire une frasque mais il m'aurait demandé la raison de cette requête et vu comment il admirait L, je doute qu'il soit d'accord avec mon idée de rébellion. Je pourrais mentir... Non, Mello n'aurait aucun scrupule à me dénoncer une fois qu'il sera obligé de s'expliquer.

Il devait exister un autre moyen... Pénétrer la nuit par effraction dans le bureau ? Les systèmes de sécurité... Serais- je capable de les désactiver ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais mieux écouté Matt lorsqu'il avait un jour expliqué à son meilleur ami comment déprogrammer l'alarme de la cuisine pour que son camarade puisse s'approvisionner sans problème en chocolat. Je ne connaissais pas bien Matt. Toujours devant un écran de jeu portable électronique, d'une télévision reliée à une quelconque console ou d'un ordinateur. Il était plutôt discret, effacé et les quelques rares moments où il prononçait plus d'une phrase, c'était lorsque Mello le questionnait.

Mais il s'agissait de ma seule option. Je devais savoir comment accéder au bureau de Roger sans me faire prendre. Je saurais pirater les codes de l'ordinateur et le site de mon collège mais niveau alarmes et appareils de ce genre, je n'étais pas assez informée. Mais avant l'interrogatoire, je devais me renseigner sur ce que j'avais à demander. Et je connaissais des personnes qui sauraient m'aider.

Les yeux rougis, je sortis de ma chambre et allai devant la porte de celle de Dillon. Je frappai deux fois. Et recommençai plus fort devant le manque de réponse. J'allais une dernière fois réitérer mon acte quand la voix de la personne que je cherchais me parvint dans mon dos.

« Perle ! Où étais- tu passée ? On t'attend pour jouer une partie de cartes en bas ! »

Je fis volte- face et contemplai le visage souriant de Dillon avec ses yeux marrons qui brillaient d'excitation. Derrière lui, j'aperçus la porte de la chambre de Near s'entrouvrir et mon coeur se serra en me rappelant la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec son occupant. Pendant ce temps, Dillon s'était rapproché suffisamment près pour noter mon état.

« Perle, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle... »

Consciente du fait que le génie numéro un devait écouter notre conversation je répondis vivement.

« Oui, la bataille de neige m'a fatiguée.

- C'est sûr, rigola mon camarade. Dommage qu'il pleuve si souvent ici ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda- t- il en se rappelant du fait que j'étais devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui, je cherchais ma barrette ! Je crois l'avoir perdue dans ta chambre, l'autre jour. Tu ne l'aurais pas aperçue, toi ? Inventais- je d'une traite tandis que Near refermait délicatement sa porte. »

Instinctivement, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Dillon ne le remarqua sans doute pas, trop occupé à pénétrer dans sa chambre à la recherche de mon bien imaginaire.

« Non, désolé, fit- il après quelques minutes d'inspection.

- Tant pis, dis- je en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, tu viens jouer maintenant ? »

Jouer... En avais- je envie ? Dillon voulait que je joue... Linda voulait que je participe à la bataille de neige... Etait- ce ainsi que je fonctionnais désormais ? Ou avais- je toujours agit ainsi ? Voilà une question que je pourrais poser à Kelly et à Marc. Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela pour le moment.

« J'arrive, je prends mon jeu de cartes si tu veux.

- D'accord, à toute suite ! Lança- t- il en dévalant les escaliers. »

Je gagnai ma chambre rapidement. J'ouvris d'un coup sec le premier tiroir de ma commode, pris le jeu de cartes que j'avais reçu de Orazio qui n'en voulait plus et qui par extension me l'avait offert en cadeau de bienvenue, deux semaines après mon arrivée.

« Après Linda, Dillon... Ce serait possible de te voir un jour refuser une de leurs requêtes ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Near dans mon dos. Il était assis sur mon lit près de mon manteau, de mes gants et de mon bonnet que j'avais abandonné dans mon chagrin. Me reprenant, je priais pour que mes yeux rouges aient disparus et que quelques couleurs se soient installées sur mes joues.

« Que fais- tu dans ma chambre ? Demandai- je d'une voix sèche.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tout le monde va te marcher sur les pieds, constata l'orphelin en tortillant l'une de ses mèches ivoires.

- Et toi si tu poses encore des questions aussi stupides, tu vas finir par devoir partir d'ici, dis- je sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une question ne te plaît pas, qu'elle est stupide. »

J'expirai un bon coup, ce que remarqua sans doute mon visiteur inopportun, et je constatai avec une nonchalance feinte en rangeant mes gants et mon bonnet dans le deuxième tiroir :

« Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui...

- Cela te dérange ?

- Non, fis- je immédiatement. Seulement j'aurais préféré que tu ne fasses pas irruption comme cela dans ma chambre. »

J'avais menti et il semblait l'avoir remarqué. Oups...

« Est- ce que tu me détestes ? Demanda- t- il après une courte pause. »

La question me surprit et je voyais après reflexion où il voulait en venir. Il savait bien que non et il en déduirait qu'ainsi moi, j'accéderais à n'importe quelle demande qu'il émettrait comme pour Linda et Dillon.

« Va- t- en, Near, grognai- je en partant précipitamment. »

Des fois, j'aimerais vraiment que Mello réduise son ennemi en charpie. Mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi- même. Je ne savais pas ce que Near avait réussi à percer en moi aujourd'hui. Je devais agir vite et pour cela je n'avais plus le choix. Oui, trouver comment accéder au bureau de Roger toute seule prendrait trop de temps. Malgré les risques que cela importait, j'allais devoir questionner Matt.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Est- ce qu'il vous a plu ? Encore une fois, je suis très curieuse de connaître votre avis. _


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Death Note n'est pas à moi.

_A ceux qui lisent ces quelques lignes, bonsoir ! J'ose espérer que la moitié des lecteurs n'ont pas quitté le navire en cours de route. Je tiens à remercier Boule de neige pour sa review et j'attends son avis pour ce chapitre avec impatience, lol !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Appelez- moi par mon prénom**

L'adolescent accroc aux jeux vidéos ne fut pas difficile à dénicher. Il était dans sa chambre, avachi sur son lit en train de manipuler une manette de console devant un écran de télévision montrant des voitures sur un circuit. Bien que la porte fut grande ouverte, par politesse je toquai. Il ne daigna même pas relever la tête, sans doute m'avait- il vu venir ?

J'aurais espéré avoir eu une idée de plan ingénieux en chemin mais ce n'était pas le cas alors plutôt que de perdre mon temps à attendre qu'il m'adresse la parole, ce qui ne semblait pas être pour bientôt, j'entrai directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Tu t'y connais bien en appareils de sécurité, non ? »

Cela eu le mérite de le désarçonner, remarquai- je en le voyant cligner des yeux puis froncer les sourcils avant de retrouver son attitude désintéressée bien que je le vis me jeter un coup d'oeil alors qu'il commençait un nouveau tournoi de course.

« Pas mal, lâcha- t- il enfin sur un ton monocorde. Pourquoi ? Tu as pour projet de cambrioler une banque ? Rajouta- t- il en feignant une taquinerie. »

Une tactique souvent efficace mais il était soucieux de la raison de mes questions car derrière la moquerie, il attendait quand même une réponse. Peut- être que ce sera plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé finalement...

« Presque, répondis- je en souriant. »

Il eut un silence et je retirais ma dernière pensée. Je devais faire un pas de plus en avant pour garder son attention. Timidement j'entrai dans la chambre en évitant les fils des multiples consoles posées au sol et reliées au poste TV.

« J'ai besoin d'entrer dans le bureau de Roger, avouai- je avant de me pincer les lèvres, anxieuse de la réaction qu'adopterait mon camarade.

- Frappe à la porte, fut sa seule réplique.

- Sans qu'il ne le remarque, sifflai- je en le traitant mentalement de crétin bien que je savais qu'il avait compris le sens de ma phrase précédente.

- C'est plus difficile forcément, railla- t- il alors que la musique de victoire retentissait puisque sa voiture rouge vif venait de franchir la ligne d'arrivée. »

A bout de nerfs, je soufflai un bon coup et demandai plus férocement bien que tachant de ne pas l'offusquer :

« Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- Qu'est- ce que j'y gagne ? Soupira- t-il en éteignant la console.

- Pardon ? Articulai- je soigneusement alors que je rêvais de sauter au plafond tellement j'étais si près d'obtenir ce que j'étais venu chercher.

- Tu n'es pas naïve au point de croire que tout le monde accède aux requêtes des autres sans rien demander en échange, n'est- ce pas ? »

Y avait- il une seule personne dans cet orphelinat qui ne me considérait pas comme une fille facilement influençable ? Je commençais à détester cet endroit bizarrement mais je revins vite à la réalité avec l'insistance de Matt :

« Alors qu'as- tu à offrir ?

- Euh... Ma reconnaissance ? Tentai- je.

- Au revoir, Perle, fit mon interlocuteur en fouillant dans sa commode à la recherche d'un nouveau jeu.

- Ok ! Cédai- je en grimaçant. Qu'est- ce que tu veux ? Poursuivis- je plus gentiment. »

Après tout, je lui devais bien un service après ce qu'il venait d'accepter de faire pour moi, bien que je restais persuadée qu'il l'avait déjà effectué avec Mello. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ne connaisse pas par coeur l'emplacement de chaque dossier du bureau d'ailleurs. Donc, autant rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Je le vis sourire, sans doute fier de me voir de mon plein gré arriver au point de conversation qui devait l'intéresser le plus. J'étais vraiment devenu une fille influençable au contact de ces foutus génies ! Vivement que je retrouve mes anciens amis _normaux_. Expirant une nouvelle fois pour me calmer, je questionnais du regard le garçon en face de moi dans son pull rayé trop grand pour lui tout en tapant du pied. Dillon pouvait remonter me chercher à tout moment pour sa foutue partie de cartes !

« J'aimerais que tu parles à Near, me confia l'adolescent.

- A Near ? Répétai- je, pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu le fasses parler de Mello.

- Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? Qui te dit qu'il ne m'ignora pas ?

- Il te parle à toi, dit- il en haussant les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'albinos se donnait cette peine. »

Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure. Parler n'était pas le terme exact. Il m'interrogeait surtout ou bien essayer de me faire réagir, ce à quoi il y parvenait mais c'était lui qui menait la conversation et je doutais que je sois capable d'entraîner Near sur un sujet tel que celui que Matt me proposait. Mais bon, avais- je le choix ?

« Bon, qu'est- ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Essaie de voir pourquoi notre génie numéro un l'ignore.

- Near ignore tout le monde, souligna- je.

- Mais pas à ce point, réfuta Matt en secouant doucement sa tête ce qui fit voler quelques unes de ses mèche devant sa paire de goggles. Enfin, tâche de trouver quelque chose. »

Je l'ai fixé pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer.

« C'est d'accord, alors ? Je fais ça et toi en échange tu m'aides à pénétrer dans le bureau de Roger sans en informer qui que ce soit, m'assurai- je alors que Matt allumait sa game boy.

- Ouais, confirma- t- il en tripotant les boutons de l'appareil entre ses mains.

- Bon alors j'y vais, on m'attend en bas. »

Comme il ne réagissait pas, je me faufilai hors de la chambre en évitant de marcher sur les câbles. Tenant toujours le jeu de cartes dans ma main, je soupirai en me rendant compte que finalement je ne m'étais pas intégrée à la Wammy's House en me laissant marcher dessus. _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop_... C'est sûr que question revenir à ma vie normale, une fois que j'aurais repris contact avec Kelly et Marc on pouvait pas faire mieux ! Mais pendant le laps de temps menant à l'exécution de mon projet clandestin, je devais prendre sur moi afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

0°oOo°0

Je passais la nuit à tenter de trouver un moyen de questionner Near à propos de Mello. Une approche directe ne fonctionnerait pas, j'étais sure qu'il réussirait à dévier la conversation sur la raison pour laquelle je l'aurais interrogé. Dieu ! Pourquoi fallait- il que ce garçon soit aussi compliqué à saisir ? Je me retournai dans mon lit encore une fois serrant ma couette contre mon buste pour ne pas avoir froid.

Je devais aussi veiller à ce que à aucun moment il ne découvre ce que je mijotais. Je devais rester telle que j'étais depuis que j'avais posé un pied à l'établissement ! C'est- à- dire naïve, influençable et calme. Calme surtout. Si j'insistai trop, ma tentative sera un échec et alors il en déduirait que quelque chose s'était produit pour expliquer ce changement de personnalité. Ce qui était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Me tournant vers mon réveil je vis qu'il était une heure du matin passée. J'étirais doucement mes bras et mes jambes engourdis et me mis en position assise. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de cette affaire. Résignée, je repoussais les couvertures et sortis du lit avant d'allumer la lumière de mon bureau et de m'y installer. Sur celui- ci traînaient cinq livres que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque. Pour y trouver un quelconque attrait je les avais pris en langue étrangère car sinon je ne trouvais rien de bien intéressant dans ces fictions policières, dramatiques, à suspense ou je ne sais quoi encore !

Je feuilletais celui en espagnol sans vraiment lire car mon esprit était toujours aussi préoccupé. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et l'idée d'attendre que Near m'adresse la parole en premier me paraissait de plus en plus envisageable. Matt avait déclaré lui- même que le jeune albinos me parlait plus qu'à quiconque pour le moment. Et bien, c'était un moyen de prouver son hypothèse ! C'était choisir la voie le plus facile, je le savais bien mais... Si à la fin de la journée il n'était pas venu vers moi alors je déclencherai la conversation. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

0°oOo°0

J'eus de la chance aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de prendre mon petit- déjeuner toute seule dans le réfectoire, car il était très tôt et que malgré ma résolution de prendre patience je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, quand Near posa son plateau en face du mien et commença à mélanger ses céréales dans son bol de lait froid, assis comme à son habitude c'est- à- dire un genoux contre sa poitrine dans son pyjama blanc. Fatiguée par ma nuit blanche, je le maudis en pensée, ayant préféré qu'il m'aborde à un autre moment de la journée où j'aurais mes idées bien plus en place.

Je choisis de lui laisser le soin de commencer la conversation, sachant que dans le cas inverse cela n'aurait pas correspondu avec le caractère que j'affichais depuis mon arrivée ici.

« Tu es debout tôt, remarqua- t- il en me fixant. »

Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, ce regard. Il me donnait l'impression d'être un animal de laboratoire, un spécimen rare qu'on chercherait à étudier, à comprendre sa façon de fonctionner. Je me retins de me tortiller sur ma chaise et me forçais à continuer à boire mon jus d'orange calmement comme s'il n'était pas là, ne le regardant même pas. Devant mon manque de réaction, j'espérais que Near n'avait pas réussi à voir que j'étais gênée, il continua dans sa lancée.

« D'habitude, tu attends comme tout le monde la sonnerie pour te réveiller.

- Je te dérange ? Demandai- je poliment comme je l'aurais fait il y a quelques jours.

- Non, je notai juste que tu te conduisais de manière moins paresseuse aujourd'hui voilà tout, dit- il de sa voix posée et ses yeux toujours rivés sur mon visage. »

Je souris un peu, croisant son regard et secouai légèrement ma tête .

« Tu essaies de m'énerver ? Fis- je, toujours aussi attentive à l'intonation que je voulais donné à mes paroles.

- Si c'est le cas, cela ne semble pas marcher, souligna- t- il comme s'il ne parlait pas de sa propre attitude. »

Je tâchais d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien chercher le jeune génie. Mais je fis chou blanc et la seule pensée logique qui me vint à l'esprit c'est que s'il tentait vraiment à me désappointer alors il devait avoir rayer définitivement la susceptibilité de mon ego maintenant. Mais je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait comme autre option pour me sortir de mes gonds... Enfin, si ça se trouvait je me faisais des idées et Near se souciait juste à propos de moi.

« Je n'avais plus sommeil, dis- je en tartinant une tranche de pain au beurre.

- Pourtant avec tout ce que tu cèdes aux autres, on pourrait croire que tu serais celle qui a le plus besoin de repos. »

Pas si soucieux que ça, en fait. Pour cacher l'effet que sa taquinerie avait eu sur moi, je mordais à pleine dent dans ma tartine. Puis comme il ne semblait pas sur le point d'ajouter quelques chose durant ma dégustation, je terminais de manger rapidement.

« Qu'est- ce que tu attends de moi, Near ? Soupirai- je feignant d'être lassée. »

Il ne daigna pas de répondre et effectua le même manège que moi mais avec ses céréales. Il voulait tester ma patience ? Pensais- je surprise. J'avais passé une longue nuit blanche alors je pouvais attendre qu'il finisse son petit- déjeuner. Il compris au bout de quatre minutes et trente- deux secondes, j'avais compté pendant qu'il mâchait en silence ses corn flakes au lait.

« Tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre d'eau ? »

Je clignais des yeux une fois, pas sure d'avoir bien compris et je me retins d'agir comme ma première pensée, c'est- à- dire de lui en mettre une car c'est ce qu'il cherchait ! A la place je me contentais d'afficher un petit sourire poli et de me lever calmement, en tâchant de ne pas faire grincer ma chaise. Je sentais encore son regard qui me suivait dans mon dos et je ne pus retenir un frisson. J'avais l'impression d'être traquée, comme si un tueur à gages avait placé une cible bien visible dans ma nuque.

Je gagnais la table où étaient entreposés les verres de la cantine, en saisit un ainsi qu'un pot d'eau que j'apportais tous deux à la table. Je servis Near, en évitant du mieux que je pouvais son regard qui me mettait si mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, relevai- je timidement. »

Et je crus qu'il allait encore éluder quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais de la part de Near, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout !

« Ton attitude n'est pas normale, fut sa seule réponse. »

Je m'en suis rendu compte, merci bien, raillai- je dans mon esprit. Mais au moins maintenant je savais pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi. Je devais attiser sa curiosité, peut- être me voyait- il comme un défi psychologique complexe à relever ? J'aurais préféré qu'il ne cherche pas à me comprendre, pensais- je tout en souriant de plus belle devant le jeune garçon qui ne touchait même pas au verre d'eau que j'avais daigné lui apporter. Encore un moyen de me provoquer ?

« Ce n'est pas parce que mon attitude ne te plaît pas , qu'elle est anormale, raillai- je en reprenant une tournure de phrase qu'il avait utilisé hier à mon encontre. »

Il ne releva pas, n'afficha rien sur son visage pouvant m'indiquer si ma remarque lui donnait matière à reflexion... Si un jour je commettais un meurtre, ce qui pour l'instant n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats, j'espérais ne jamais tomber sur lui comme enquêteur pour l'interrogatoire.

« Je persiste à croire que tu as un problème, déclara l'albinos en tapant sa cuiller contre le bord de son bol en porcelaine. »

Je tâchais d'ignorer le son désagréable et réfutai son observation :

« Je ne cherche pas le conflit, c'est tout.

- Menteuse. »

Je relevai immédiatement les yeux vers lui et malgré moi, je sus qu'il vit sur mon visage qu'il m'avait blessée. Je repris contenance dans la seconde qui suivit et voulus le distraire pour qu'il ne puisse pas réfléchir à un autre moyen de faire tomber ma garde.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, niai- je. Je veux juste faire plaisir aux autres mais jamais je ne leur ai menti. Jamais.

- Tu ne leur montres pas celle que tu es vraiment, contra Near, cela revient au même. Mais ce qui me préoccupe, c'est pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répétai- je perdue cette fois avant de poursuivre. Je suis comme cela, voilà pourquoi. »

Il ne me qualifia pas de menteuse cette fois mais je vis bien qu'il le pensait sérieusement. Chassant la douleur qui remontait à la surface, j'ajoutai :

« Par contre, moi, ce qui me préoccupe c'est pourquoi cherches- tu tant à me faire enrager contre toi ? D'ailleurs cela ne concerne pas que moi au fait... Murmurai- je. Tu agis comme si tu souhaitais que tout le monde te méprise ici. Malgré le fait que tu sois respecté pour ton intellect bien sûr ! rajoutai- je pour ne le froisser. »

Enfin, en apparence. Cela me ravirait d'apprendre que cela le touchait même si ce ne serait qu'un tout petit peu ! Si c'était le cas, son visage impassible ne me montrait rien. Je n'attendais pas une réponse venant de lui et j'eus raison cette fois ! Je méritais quand même ma place à la Wammy's House, non ?

« C'est pour ça que tu ignores Mello ? Poursuivis- je dans ma lancée. Parce que tu sais qu'il n'existe pas meilleur moyen pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Ou bien ne le comprends- tu pas lui non plus ? »

Il ne répondit toujours pas alors je n'insistais pas car je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je tenais tant que ça à connaître la réponse. Mais cela eut au moins le mérite de lui faire cesser la musique affreuse qu'il créait depuis tout à l'heure avec sa cuiller.

« Je ne te comprends pas Near... Chuchotai- je. Rejeter les autres est- il si jouissif ? »

Toujours ce regard indéchiffrable... Alors j'abandonnais. Du moins pour ce matin.

« Mello est susceptible et prévisible, constata Near en me regardant ranger mes couverts sales. Et c'est lui qui s'énerve tout seul. »

Je ris intérieurement. Je l'avais vexé en admettant que l'hypothèse que le génie numéro un de l'orphelinat ne comprenne pas celui qui se considérait comme son adversaire le plus coriace.

« Mais pourquoi n'essaies- tu pas de le raisonner ? Je suis sûre que tous les deux vous pourriez très bien vous entendre si...

- Non, j'ai essayé de lui faire les choses de mon point de vue, avant ton arrivée ici, précisa- t- il en me voyant froncer les sourcils. Mais il est trop têtu pour daigner ne serait- ce qu'écouter mon raisonnement. Ce qu'il cherche c'est me surpasser en fin de compte, plus que de me faire réagir à ses provocations qui en fait ne sont prononcées que dans le but de me déstabiliser ou de ma fragiliser pour favoriser ses chances de me battre. Enfin, je suppose que ça l'aide un peu à décompresser aussi. »

C'était étrange. Voir délibérer Near à voix haute pendant si longtemps me laissa sous le choc pendant quelques instants avant que je ne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite et reprenne mes esprits.

« Je vois... Mais les autres...

- J'aime être seul, me coupa- t- il une nouvelle fois. Comme toi, tu apprécies d'être en compagnie de personnes qui te considèrent plus comme quelqu'un d'utile que de sympathique. »

Ah... Ce long discours ne servait donc qu'à me déstabiliser ? A fragiliser ma concentration sur mon personnage docile que je jouais ? C'était mal me connaître Near... Rappelle- toi que je suis une excellente comédienne depuis mon arrivée ici.

« C'est cruel ce que tu viens de dire, fis- je d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais vrai, affirma- t- il pas le moins du monde touché par la faiblesse de ma voix. »

Je le détestais. Si un jour, Mello avait besoin de se former un alibi pour couvrir le meurtre de Near alors je répondrais présente sans hésiter ! Mais bon, cette discussion devait prendre fin, j'avais ce que je voulais après tout ! Matt pourra donc m'aider pour entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Roger. Une chance pour moi car la cloche sonna pour réveiller tous les autres encore endormis sous leur couette. J'allais pouvoir me sortir de ce calvaire !

Je finis de ranger mon plateau pour aller le débarrasser. Par politesse je revins m'asseoir en face de Near, m'attendant à une dernière manoeuvre de désappointement mais il n'en fit rien ce qui nous laissa dans un silence pesant. Je vis Steven arriver avec ses cheveux blonds frisés en pétard, du moins plus que d'habitude. Il me sourit avant de bailler et de commencer à se servir. Allez, encore quelques secondes...

Near me vrillait toujours du regard, tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs ce qui en soit n'allait pas me manquer. Puis il se leva de sa chaise et, alors que je croyais qu'il allait juste débarrasser son petit- déjeuner, me jeta au visage le verre d'eau que j'avais préalablement rempli pour lui tout à l'heure. Par pur réflexe, j'avais fermé les yeux et je ne perçus que les exclamations de Steven à mes côtés et les pas des autres orphelins qui arrivaient dans la salle.

« Near ! Non mais ça va pas ? S'exclama une voix de fille que je n'identifiai pas. »

De la surprise, je passais à la colère et si j'aurais pu me sécher les yeux autrement qu'avec mes mains j'aurais fusillé le coupable de cet incident du regard. Mais je me contentais de me frotter les yeux et essayais en vain de me calmer, ne voulant pas donner à Near ce qu'il attendait de moi : une réaction. Bien que j'avais de tout mon être envie de l'étrangler. Je clignais des yeux et acceptai la serviette en papier que Steven me tendait, ne quittant pas du regard le jeune albinos.

« Ça va, rassurai- je Steven bien qu'il ne m'ai rien demandé. »

Cela tenait mon esprit occupé à autre chose qu'à imaginer des scénarios du meurtre de Near. Je me demandais si au corps à corps je pourrais m'en sortir...

« Qu'est- ce qui se passe ici ? Cria une voix sèche que je reconnus comme la cuisinière. »

A travers mes cils encore à moitié trempés je la vis s'approcher puis m'étudier. Elle jura dans sa barbe puis chercha le coupable des yeux dans la foule regroupée autour de moi. Depuis quand étions- nous aussi nombreux ? A aucun moment la salariée ne posa son regard sur Near. Qui le suspecterait, hein ? Comme personne ne semblait se désigner et que la plupart ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé, d'ailleurs même si c'était le cas le formuler à voix haute paraîtrait ridicule. Lasse de sa recherche infructueuse, elle s'adressa à moi.

« Va te changer, avec ton pull trempé tu vas attraper la crève. »

C'est avec joie que je lui ai obéi.

0°oOo°0

Matt ne fut pas surpris de me voir quand il ouvrit grand la porte de sa chambre où il s'était réfugié après le cours d'italien. Il me fit signe d'entrer puis retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau qu'il avait apparemment quitté vu l'ordinateur portable allumé sur le meuble en bois. Rapidement, je reformulai l'explication de Near sur son attitude envers Mello.

« Il a probablement raison, admit Matt après m'avoir attentivement écouté. Enfin, je voulais juste vérifier. Bon comme promis, on se dit à ce soir pour la mission ? Plaisanta- t- il.

- Oui, acquiesçai- je. Tu... Tu n'en as parlé à personne, n'est- ce pas ? Vérifiai- je.

- Si ta question cachée est 'En as- tu parlé à Mello ?' alors non, ria- t- il tout en désintégrant un soldat dans son jeu en ligne.

- Désolée. A ce soir, lançai- je en ouvrant la porte. »

Je sursautai en découvrant Mello posté devant moi sur le seuil puis repris vite mes esprits et l'évitai pour partir en direction des escaliers.

« Qu'est- ce que Perle foutait là ? Demanda Mello au loin avant de claquer la porte de la chambre de son camarade. »

J'espérais vraiment que Matt tiendrait sa langue. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'excuse au cas où je me ferais pincer.

0°oOo°0

Dans la pénombre du couloir du premier étage en pleine nuit, je tapais doucement du pied sur le sol pendant que Matt forçait la serrure du bureau tant convoité.

« Arrête de gigoter comme ça tu me déconcentres, se plaignit- il.

- Désolée, soufflai- je en essayant de me contrôler.

- T'es vraiment pas habituée à faire ça, hein ? Railla- t- il.

- Entrer en douce dans le bureau du directeur en pleine nuit ? Pas vraiment, non, répondis- je en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Tu as bientôt fini ? »

Il secoua la tête mais dans l'obscurité je ne déterminai pas ce qu'il voulait signifier par ce geste. Puis il y eut un léger clic, ce qui fit rater un battement à mon coeur, et la porte s'ouvra sous la pression des doigts de Matt.

« Après vous princesse, dit- il en s'inclinant un peu. »

Bien que ce fut inutile, je levai les yeux au ciel. Je pénétrai dans la pièce doucement, comme si je m'attendais à ce que le plancher s'effondre à tout moment sous mes pieds.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger maintenant ? Demandai- je à Matt qui s'appuyait contre le mur près de la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

- Non, j'ai désactivé l'alarme cachée sous l'interrupteur du couloir. Tu as quarante minutes mais je peux rallonger si tu le souhaites.

- Cela devrait être suffisant. »

Bon, à moi de jouer maintenant. Ignorant Matt qui étudiait chacun de mes gestes, j'allumai l'ordinateur et ce fut sans surprise que quelques secondes plus tard l'appareil me demanda un mot de passe. Je soupirai et entamai la première manoeuvre de piratage. Cela pris trois minutes et le fond d'écran ainsi que les liens habituels de la toile commencèrent à s'afficher. Par curiosité, je cliquai sur le dossier nommé orphelins et vis les différents fichiers classés à l'intérieur ayant pour titre les surnoms qu'on nous avait attribués.

Derrière moi, Matt contempla mes recherches. Cela me fit sursauter car je ne l'avais pas vu se rapprocher.

« Il n'y a aucune donnée confidentielle dans ces fichiers, pas la peine de chercher.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse de toute façon, rétorquai- je. »

Rapidement, je cliquai sur mon propre fichier et constatai avec joie qu'aucune remarque n'avait été enregistrée sur ma discussion avec Roger il y a quelques jours. Seuls figuraient mes notes, les appréciations de mes professeurs, ma date d'admission et... un numéro ? Le douze. J'entendis Matt siffler dans mon dos.

« Et bien, t'es remontée dans le classement.

- Le classement ? Répétai- je.

- Ouais, t'étais à la vingt- et- unième place la dernière fois qu'on a piraté l'ordinateur avec Mello. »

Génial, pensai- je sarcastique. Qu'est- ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention ? J'étais sure que niveau notes et appréciations je n'étais pas la douzième meilleure élève de l'établissement. J'espérais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ma confrontation avec Near de ce matin... Non, le fichier avait été modifié il y plus de deux jours. Bah, je penserais à cela plus tard.

Quittant le dossier je cliquai sur le lien menant à un internet. J'aurais préféré que Matt ne voit pas ce que j'allais faire mais je n'avais pas d'excuse pour le chasser en tête. Et il ne restait plus qu'une demi- heure. Pas le temps pour des chamailleries donc. J'entrai le nom de mon ancien collège et atterri sur sa page d'accueil. Je recherchai la dernière modification effectuée, un message pour une sortie annulée à cause des intempéries, et dénichai le lien menant à l'ordinateur qui l'avait publié après quelques manoeuvres informatiques.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à prendre le contrôle de cet appareil.

« Bordel Perle, qu'est- ce que tu fous ? Grogna Matt en fixant l'écran.

- A ton avis ? Lâchai- je d'un ton aigre. C'est toi le génie de l'informatique à la Wammy's House tu devrais avoir saisi. Maintenant laisse- moi me concentrer. »

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il fasse une scène sur l'illégalité de mes actions mais il se tut et m'observa. Enfin, rien ne m'assurai qu'il allait me laisser finir. Ah, voilà ! J'avais réussi à télécharger les adresses e- mail des parents d'élèves. Si ma mémoire était exacte alors celle de la mère de Marc devait s'y trouver. Elle avait toujours aimer s'investir. Oui ! Alexandra Green. Parfait. Je lus discrètement l'adresse plusieurs fois pour la retenir mais surtout pour que Matt ne remarque pas que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Après une minute à faire défiler les autres adresses, je fermai toutes les fenêtres ouvertes et éteignit l'ordinateur.

« Tu as fini ? S'étonna Matt.

- Bien sûr, répondis- je comme s'il aurait du le savoir. »

Il devait me prendre pour une folle à avoir piraté un ordinateur aux Etats- Unis et n'en tirer aucune information, selon lui. Tant mieux.

« On retourne se coucher ? Demandai- je en frottant mes bras pour les réchauffer.

- Ouais. »

Je me demandai ce que Matt allait faire maintenant. Allait- il en parler à Mello ? Sans doute oui, car il devait mourir d'envie de comprendre ce qui m'avait poussé à effectuer cette excursion nocturne.

« Bonne nuit Matt, fis- je une fois devant la porte de ma chambre. »

0°oOo°0

Évidemment, Matt m'avait trahi. Quoi de plus normal quand on savait que lui et Mello passaient la quasi totalité de leur temps ensemble ? J'étais sure même que Matt lui en avait immédiatement parlé après notre première discussion. Mais je m'étais attendu à ça donc, ce ne fut pas une surprise quand je vis en sortant de ma chambre le lendemain matin un garçon blond adossé contre le mur du couloir près de ma porte en train de déguster une tablette de chocolat tout en me fixant.

Après Near, Mello allait faire son interrogatoire. J'espérais juste qu'avec celui que j'allais subir aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas devoir changer de tenue...

« Bonjour Mello, le saluai- je. »

Je fermai doucement ma porte et m'appuyai contre elle, tournée vers mon camarade de classe, pour rentrer dans son jeu. Tous deux ignorions les regards étonnés et curieux des autres se dirigeant vers les escaliers pas encore très bien réveillés.

Voyant que l'adolescent n'allait pas me retourner la politesse, je soupirai puis me mis en marche pour prendre mon petit- déjeuner. Je l'entendis casser avec ses dents son chocolat derrière moi ce qui m'indiqua qu'il me suivait. C'était ça son plan ? M'observer toute la sainte journée pour me mettre sous tension et espérer que j'allais soit craquer soit commettre un acte qui lui révélerait mes intentions ? Je ne m'inquiétais pas alors. A l'orphelinat, Mello n'était pas considéré comme très patient.

Je perçus le bruit du papier d'aluminium que mon harceleur de camarde froissa pour jeter habilement dans la poubelle à trois mètres de où il était assis, c'est- à- dire à côté de moi pendant que je finissais mon devoir de mathématiques que notre professeur nous avait demandé de faire ce matin sur un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque. Cette surveillance commençait à être pénible. J'avais compté prendre contact avec Marc aujourd'hui mais avec Mello dans mon dos...

Cela allait me rendre dingue ! J'avais pensé que je supporterais mieux la pression que ça... Enfin, je savais qu'il était surpris que je n'ai pas craquée comme il l'avait espéré. Depuis ma salutation de ce matin, je n'avais plus adressé un seul mot à son encontre. Je ne saurais déterminer si cela l'avait vexé ou juste étonné que je ne demande pas la raison de cette suspicion mais en tout cas, il devait maintenant penser comme Near qu'il me manquait une case.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis l'adolescent installé près de moi ouvrir une nouvelle tablette de chocolat. Je croisais son regard et tandis qu'il levait un sourcil comme pour me défier de dire quoi que ce soit sur son attitude, je refixai mon attention sur mon devoir en cours, affiché sur l'écran, retenant à nouveau un soupir.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs !_

_Vous l'aurez deviné c'est le troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue que c'est celui que j'aime le moins et j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire. C'est pourquoi votre avis est toujours autant attendu. Je remercie d'ailleurs Boule de neige et PWN3D pour leur review ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à dans une semaine !_

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Death Note.

**

* * *

**

**Quand fuir devient la seule option**

J'étais à bout. Mello avait du s'en rendre compte vu toutes les manoeuvres pour échapper à sa présence même pour quelques précieuses minutes seulement. Ces deux dernières heures après le dîner, j'étais allé aux toilettes ce qui le poussa à m'attendre adossé contre le mur pendant que je m'étais enfermé dans la cabine pour me calmer afin de ne pas chercher un affrontement physique avec Mello dans les prochaines secondes. J'étais certaine que j'aurais été à terre avant d'avoir pu porter mon premier coup... Puis j'avais décidé de prendre ma douche plus tôt que prévu comme cela j'ai eu presque une heure pour me détendre, ce qui n'a fonctionné seulement jusqu'au moment où j'ai aperçu Mello qui m'attendait à la sortie de la salle de bain réservée aux filles.

Enfin, je m'étais dit que si je restais tranquillement dans ma chambre qui n'était pas fournie d'ordinateurs ni autre moyen de communication il respecterait mon intimité ou bien en déduirait que je n'y ferai rien d'intéressant mais non ! Ce mufle a pénétré dans mon espace privé, s'est affalé sur le lit et me regardait gentiment lire depuis une demi- heure maintenant. Je me retenais de ne pas lui jeter mon bouquin en pleine tête dont la couverture devait avoir la marque de mes ongles vu comment je le serrais pour me défouler sur quelque chose qui ne soit pas un génie manipulateur accroc au cacao ! Je n'allais pas céder, Mello n'attendait que ça !

Je devais trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui. Je pensais à l'idée de prétexter à vouloir me coucher mais si je faisais ça il avait une forte probabilité pour qu'il souhaite rester me regarder dormir ou bien s'assurer que je ne quitterai pas ma chambre de la nuit en restant planté dans le couloir en face de ma porte. Non, je devais tenter autre chose. Qu'est- ce qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'il cesse de me coller au train ?

Oh non... La réponse me parut évidente mais ne me réjouit pas comme je l'aurais pourtant supposée. Enfin supporter la présence de Near me paraissait beaucoup plus agréable que celle de Mello en ce moment. Hum... Non. Pas la peine de me chercher un prétexte minable, j'en avais juste marre de la provocation constante qui m'était infligée depuis ce matin par le meilleur ami de Matt. Même si l'albinos étudierait chacun de mes gestes, j'avais besoin que Mello déguerpisse de mon champs de vision pendant quelques temps. J'étais à bout.

Je fermai mon livre d'un coup sec, éteignis la lampe de bureau, que j'avais allumée car en ce mois de décembre et à cette heure il faisait déjà nuit, et sortis de la chambre laissant à Mello le soin de fermer la porte. Bon, tout ce que j'espérais maintenant c'est que Near n'était pas cloîtré dans sa chambre car si c'était le cas, je n'avais aucune raison pour le déranger. Commençons par le plus évident, la salle de détente du rez- de – chaussée ! Même si Near détestait être dans une salle bondée, c'était celle où il faisait le plus bon d'être vu que la cheminée était constamment allumée en hiver. Je descendis les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage des salles de classe et je notais que Roger était encore à son bureau vu qu'apparemment la lumière était encore allumée. Mello le remarqua sans doute aussi et attendait peut- être une réaction de ma part alors je me dépêchais d'accéder à l'autre escalier. Pas besoin de donner une nouvelle raison à mon harceleur de poursuivre sa surveillance !

Aussitôt après avoir commencé à dévaler les escaliers, mon pied glissa et je dus me rattraper à la rampe pour ne pas gagner le rez- de- chaussée sur les fesses. Je retrouvais le plus vite possible mon équilibre et vis l'objet sur lequel mon pied avait eu la malchance de s'appuyer. Un robot. Regardant autour de moi je vis qu'il y avait plein d'autres jouets empilés sur les dernières marches de l'escalier. Near et son habitude de faire de grandes constructions ! Il devait être en train de ranger car la plupart étaient inoccupées.

Mon hypothèse se confirma quand je vis le garçon vêtu tout de blanc prendre dans ses bras un grand nombre de cubes de construction en plastiques colorés pour les disposer dans une grande corbeille verte, en plastique elle aussi. Je souris, au moins, le jeune garçon avait la bonne habitude de ranger derrière lui à défaut de ne pas bien choisir les endroits où il édifiait ses villes miniatures.

Estimant que ce serait le meilleur moyen de faire enrager Mello, je m'approchai de Near et commençai à l'aider dans sa pénible tâche. Comme prévu, l'accroc au chocolat n'apprécia pas vu comment il passa en coup- de- vent devant nous en grognant pour gagner la salle de détente, rejoignant sans doute Matt. Je me détendis légèrement.

Le jeune albinos avait- il compris mon manège ou bien pansait- il que cela n'était qu'une autre de mes actions généreuses qu'il trouvait anormales ? Son visage ne reflétait rien qui pouvait influencer mon jugement, comme d'habitude. J'en viendrai presque à regretter Mello... Presque.

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide, dis soudain calmement Near tandis que je démontais une petite maison rouge et verte. »

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac et restais figée jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'avais besoin d'air car je m'étais arrêté de respirer. J'inhalai profondément tandis que j'essayais de mettre mes idées en place.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, mon attitude bienveillante ne m'avait jamais confrontée à un rejet aussi brutal, aussi sec. J'aurais dû deviner que Near tenterait quelque chose dans ce genre- là, après tout je lui avais moi- même déclaré que mon attitude avait pour but de m'adapter ici, non ? Il était donc logique d'en déduire que j'avais peur d'être rejetée. Ce qu'il venait de faire.

Comme ma tante, pensais- je sentant mes yeux picoter.

Non! Me corrigeai- je. Near voulait voir ma réaction, par chance si jamais il déchiffrait mon expression de souffrance cela confirmait ma version des faits bien que j'ignorais si c'était aussi le cas pour la sienne. L'important était que je ne m'étais pas trahie. Reste calme, pensais- je. J'expirai puis affrontai le regard imperturbable de l'orphelin considéré comme le plus intelligent dans l'établissement.

« D'accord, tentai- je de formuler en gardant une voix égale. »

Ce fut un échec mais tant pis. Précipitamment je me remis debout et partis en direction de ma chambre. Arrivée à destination, je m'effondrai sur le lit, ignorant les quelques morceaux de chocolat que j'écrasais sur ma couette et hurlai dans mon coussin.

J'étais heureuse que Mello ne me rejoigne pas dans les heures qui passèrent car je consacrais la première partie de la nuit à pleurer en silence. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à m place ici. J'avais eu tort, je ne m'étais jamais adaptée, cela n'était qu'une illusion.

Mes larmes finirent par se tarir et je réalisais qu'il était vraiment temps que je parle avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un génie, mais surtout à une personne qui n'était pas d'ici.

0°oOo°0

J'étais folle. Complètement cinglée. Il était quatre heures du matin et je venais de réussir à pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Comme les ordinateurs ne contenaient rien de potentiellement dangereux si une personne extérieure mettait la main dessus, je n'avais pas eu à me méfier d'alarme ou de quelque autre dispositif de ce genre.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à être prudente avec les traces que je laisserai sur un des ordinateurs. Je choisis celui qui était le plus loin d'une fenêtre mais aussi assez éloigné de la porte pour qu'on ne puisse distinguer la lumière de l'écran depuis le couloir.

L'appareil me demandait de m'identifier. Utiliser ma propre session serait trop dangereux au cas où il y aurait un contrôle. J'aurais aimé me venger de Mello mais comme Matt était son meilleur ami, le plus doué en informatique, et qu'en plus avec Near ils étaient tous trois les génies en tête de l'orphelinat, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr à faire. Surtout que tous trois me soupçonnaient, à juste titre, de cacher quelque chose.

Bon, quelqu'un d'autre donc. Au hasard je pris la session de Linda, la piratai en deux minutes et fus soulagée en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas ajouté de système de sécurité supplémentaire. Elle n'avait rien à cacher de toute façon à ce que je pouvais en juger. Ses fichiers étaient ses dessins ou peintures scannées, photographiées, ses anciens devoirs et des images d'oeuvres d'art plus ou moins célèbres qu'elle avait trouvées sur internet pour... S'inspirer ? Ou pour les étudier à voir.

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne vérifiera sans doute pas la dernière fois où quelqu'un se sera connecté sur sa session et non plus ce que ce quelqu'un a bien pu faire.

Rapidement je commençai le message que je voulais envoyé à la mère de Marc qui pourrait la convaincre de réveiller son fils pour qu'il me parle. Je calculais dans mon esprit le décalage horaire. Il devait être près de onze heures du soir. Ça allait. Il fallait que je me connecte à une adresse mail. Espérant que la mienne, enfin celle de mes parents, fonctionnait encore je tapais méthodiquement le mot de passe. Oui ! Il semble que même avec internet, l'administration soit toujours aussi lente. C'était risqué, je le savais mais je n'avais pas le temps de créer une nouvelle adresse.

Et puis ce n'était même pas sûr que je réussisse mon coup bien que je n'avais rien à perdre à essayer. J'espérais juste que quelqu'un lirait le message immédiatement.

_Mme Green, _

_Désolée de vous contacter de cette manière mais pour l'instant il m'est impossible de vous téléphoner car je suis en vacances avec ma famille d'accueil en montagne pour faire du ski et c'est la première fois que nous arrivons dans une auberge qui a du réseau. Aussi, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Marc s'il vous plaît. _

_Je sais qu'il est tard mais ceci est ma seule possibilité. _

_Merci de répondre dans les trente minutes sinon ce sera inutile. Ma nouvelle famille et moi partons dans moins d'une heure._

_Penny Walter _

Pitié, priai- je intérieurement. Faites que j'ai de la chance !

Pour me distraire, j'empruntai un livre. Ironiquement je pris le dernier que nous avions étudié avec Marc et Kelly au collège. Du Shakespeare, _Hamlet_. Mais cela me fit plus mal au coeur qu'autre chose. Cependant, je fus avec joie surprise de voir que j'avais reçu un message.

_Hey Pen' !_

_Comment ça va ? T'as de la chance, j'étais encore debout car on est en vacances je te rappelle ! Alors comme ça tu as été adoptée ? Tu as l'air heureuse dans ton message je suppose donc que ça se passe bien, hein ? En parlant de famille, la mienne se réunit avec des amis pour fêter mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine, tu pourrais venir ou pas ? Ce serait sympa de te revoir. _

Famille, anniversaire, adoptée... Heureuse ? Non je n'étais pas _heureuse_ à la Wammy's House, Marc. Je n'étais pas une enfant _adoptée_. J'étais une orpheline. Personne ne va se réunir pour fêter mon_ anniversaire_. Oh il me restait bien une _famille_ mais elle ne voulait pas de moi. Qu'est- ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

J'avais été bête de penser que reprendre contact avec Marc ou Kelly soit une bonne idée. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait sympa de le revoir non plus car... Je le réalisais enfin, j'étais jalouse.

Lui et Kelly avaient tout ! Une famille qui voulait bien se réunir pour fêter leur naissance, leur présence ? Qu'est- ce que j'avais moi maintenant ? Des camarades de classe surdoués qui profitent de moi, me prennent pour une cinglée ou bien me rejettent comme ma tante l'a fait jadis ? On ne m'avait pas emmenée à la Wammy's House pour me faire des amis, non... Le but était de nous former. A être plus forts, à être les meilleurs. A devenir parfait, comme L !

Ah ! A devenir un détective qui ne se chargera des affaires que par plaisir, à se creuser les méninges pour consoler une ou des familles détruites qui seront encore plus accablées car lorsqu'elles connaîtront le coupable, elles verront que dans presque tous les cas, il ne sera pas correctement puni par la Justice ! Y avait- il une Justice dans le monde?

Je les détestais tous. Les personnes qui m'entouraient maintenant étaient tous des manipulateurs plus ou moins inquiétants, plus ou moins subtils, plus ou moins _dangereux_.

Je devais partir.

Mon Dieu, je voulais partir ! Bien que ce fusse inutile, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de chez moi. Même si l'exploitation n'existait plus j'aurais dû rester au Etats- Unis dans cet orphelinat. On m'aurait trouvé une famille et même si cette dernière ne m'aurait acceptée que pour les chèques qu'elle aurait reçus par l'Etat, je n'aurais pas été loin de la tombe de mes parents.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, me lamentai- je entre deux sanglots. »

0°oOo°0

J'avais dû m'assoupir. Une grave erreur de ma part. Paniquant légèrement, je regardai l'heure sur l'ordinateur : six heures trente du matin. Merde ! Relisant le dernier message de Marc, je tapai vite une réponse serrant mes dents pour ne pas trop trembler.

_Je suis désolée, il y a eu une coupure d'électricité ce qui d'ailleurs a reporté notre départ de l'auberge. Non, je ne pourrais pas venir à ton anniversaire car il y a un repas de famille ce week- end là. Cela me désole sans doute autant que toi. Passe le bonjour à Kelly de ma part, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu retrouver son adresse e- mail. _

_Mes nouveaux parents auront le coeur brisé s'ils voient que je refuse de venir à une de leurs réunions familiales alors s'il te plaît, détruis les deux messages que je t'ai envoyé et celui dans lequel tu m'as répondu. Ne réponds pas à celui- ci. Je pars à l'instant pour la station de ski. _

_Prends soin de toi._

_Penny _

Je le postai et rapidement, je supprimai les messages en mémoire envoyés et reçus. Tous, histoire que si on vérifiait cela n'éveille pas les soupçons. Je notai que un de ceux gardés dans la boîte de réception venait de ma tante Heather. Mais il disparut, effacé, avant que je ne puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Je me déconnectai, fermai la session de Linda et éteignis l'ordinateur le plus vite possible. Je rangeai _Hamlet_ dans un rayon au hasard, qui saurait que c'était moi ? Puis me faufilai hors de la salle. A pas de loup, je montai les escaliers puis vérifiai que le couloir était vide avant de m'y engouffrer, au cas où Near se lèverait encore plus tôt... A bout de nerf, je réussis à gagner ma chambre.

Enfin, même si je savais que maintenant j'allais tout faire pour quitter définitivement cet endroit et ses occupants.

0°oOo°0

Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Mon plan d'évasion était au point. J'étais habillée de façon à pouvoir supporter le froid hivernal pendant plusieurs heures, voir jours au cas où je ne trouverais pas un endroit à dormir ce soir. Nous étions samedi et c'était donc jour de marché, synonyme de foule dans laquelle une gamine de douze ans passerait facilement inaperçue.

Mais avant de réussir à passer les grilles de l'orphelinat, je devais aller prendre mon petit- déjeuner. Et ce pour deux raisons : je ne tenais pas à ce que mes camarades se rendent compte de ma disparition dès la première heure du jour car cela me laisserait moins de temps pour fuir le village et je devais prendre des forces avant de prendre la fuite.

Je tâchais de paraître normale bien que du coin de l'oeil je guettais le professeur d'informatique qui devait nous surveiller ce matin. J'avais conscience également que Near, Mello et Matt n'avaient pas renoncer à m'analyser ou je ne sais quoi encore mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis maintenant. Il fallait que je réussisse à franchir le portail sans me faire remarquer des autres une fois que j'aurais prétexté vouloir me défouler dehors avec la fine couche de neige qui s'était déposée cette nuit.

Je rangeais pour la dernière fois mes couverts sales et partis dans ma chambre prendre mon plus chaud manteau, gris avec des boutons noirs, mon bonnet, mes gants et mes bottes noires. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne retrouvais pas mon écharpe. Puis je descendis au rez- de- chaussée et fis signe au professeur que je sortais dans la cour. Il acquiesça mais ne me suivit pas. Tant mieux. Je m'agrippai à la rampe pour descendre les escaliers de pierre extérieurs recouverts de verglas, ne voulant pas me casser une jambe aujourd'hui.

Puis je courus vers les sapins, me cachant ainsi de la vue des personnes restées à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Rapidement, j'escaladais la grille prenant appui tantôt sur les branches des arbres à proximité ou de la grille en elle- même une fois en haut. Il ne me restait plus qu'à redescendre. Bon, je soufflais un coup, j'avais un peu le vertige à cette hauteur puis me laissai glisser le long des tiges en fer me retrouvant à un mètre du sol les bras agrippées à la plus haute barre. Et je sautais.

Je n'atterris pas de la meilleure façon qui fut mais je n'avais rien de cassé. Ouf. Mon jean était légèrement abîmé au niveau de mon genoux droit mais je n'avais aucune égratignure. Je devais gagner la place près de la cathédrale, là où se tenaient le plus grand nombre de stands.

Comme la Wammy's House était assez à l'écart du centre de la ville, cela me prit un peu plus d'une demi-heure, sans parler du fait que j'avais effectué plusieurs détours pour éviter les grandes routes. Comme tous les samedis, il y avait foule, bien moins qu'en été certes mais les stands de Noël attiraient pas mal de monde ce week-end. Il fallait dire que la fête était pour bientôt. Mais moi, ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. Je regardais les camions des commerçants et en cherchait un dans lequel je pourrais me cacher facilement. A dix heures et quart, je vis ce qui me semblait l'occasion idéale.

Garé près de la sortie de la place du marché, un camion où étaient entreposés des vêtements de saison était laissé inoccupé et je compris en voyant le stand tout proche qu'ils commençaient déjà à ranger, apparemment car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes intéressées car les clients préféraient garder leur argent après avoir beaucoup dépenser pour les cadeaux cette année. Ce qui était parfait pour moi car je tenais à sortir de la ville le plus rapidement possible. Il était fort possible que la Wammy's House ait déjà donné l'alerte.

En veillant à ce que personne ne me remarque, je m'engouffrai dans le camion et me cachai sous une pile de linge, des pulls d'après ce que je pouvais en juger et plaçai un carton rempli de sacs devant moi. Il se passa une heure avant que je ne perçoive le vombrissement du moteur, annonciateur de notre départ.

Le couple qui tenait le commerce en vêtement bas de game roula pendant plusieurs heures, chantant les paroles des musiques qu'ils entendaient et reconnaissaient qu'émettait la radio du véhicule. Ils chantaient faux mais je n'avais pas payé mon billet donc j'en fis abstraction et commençais à échafauder un plan pour réussir à me faufiler hors du véhicule avant qu'ils ne découvrent ma présence clandestine.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que je me tortillais ayant besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Heureusement, cela fut aussi le cas pour mes conducteurs ou bien alors ils avaient besoin de faire le plein ou de déjeuner. Il était vrai qu'il était bientôt deux heures de l'après- midi maintenant. Je les entendis descendre de l'habitacle et refermer les portes à clef. Ok, un autre problème à résoudre. Au bout de dix minutes, je sortis de dessous ma pile de pulls en laine synthétique et eut le courage de regarder par la fenêtre, du moins ce qui l'en restait, disposée sur la paroi séparant l'habitacle du véhicule et l'endroit où je me trouvais pour découvrir que nous étions garés sur un parking d'une aire de repos. Sur l'autoroute. Génial.

Etant petite, menue et âgée de seulement douze ans, je me faufilais dans l'habitacle et appuyai sur le bouton destiné à déverrouiller les portes. Une fois cela fait, je sortis du véhicule- pourquoi fallait- il que ce soit si haut ? - sans rien me casser, un vrai miracle. Bon, ayant enfin suffisamment de lumière pour déchiffrer complètement l'heure, je constatais qu'au lieu d'être deux heures de l'après- midi, il était trois heures !

Pendant cinq secondes, j'envisageai d'entrer dans la station service pour utiliser leurs toilettes puis me rétractai, estimant que les autorités devaient être maintenant au courant de ma disparition...

« Oh, et puis zut ! Dis- je en allant me placer derrière une famille nombreuse. »

Elle partait sans doute en vacances pour les fêtes et j'espérai passer inaperçue parmi les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient en ce moment. Et cela fonctionna. Je ne fis pas attention aux caméras de la petite boutique de souvenirs et de sandwichs, car comment la police se douterait- elle que je passe ici ? Même moi je ne le savais pas ! Une fois les toilettes atteints et mon besoin urgent soulagé, je commençais de nouveau à préparer un plan.

Furtivement, je sortis de la station- service après avoir regardé sur les porte- clefs souvenirs que je me trouvais maintenant proche de la ville de Guildford. J'avais quitté le comté du Hampshire pour le Surrey. Une bonne chose, je suppose.

Je devais maintenant gagner la ville avant la nuit et pour cela, je devais quitter l'autoroute. Si j'en jugeais selon les panneaux de sortie d'autoroute, Guildford se situait à l'Ouest. J'espérais ne pas être trop loin, je voulais trouver un endroit où dormir avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre si possible. Et aussi me dénicher quelque chose à manger. Je n'avais rien avaler depuis le petit- déjeuner.

Pendant que je coupais à travers un pré dont l'herbe verte était gelée, je réfléchis à ce que je comptais faire demain. Et après. Je me voyais mal à douze ans regagner les Etats- Unis sans passeports ou bien trouver un emploi ici. Non, tout ce que j'avais comme option c'était attendre que tout le monde- les médias, la police et la Wammy's House – m'oublie afin que je puisse être acceptée dans un orphelinat _normal_ et me faire adopter.

Car cela me manquait terriblement. Être prise dans les bras d'une personne qui vous aime, être bordée le soir avant de fermer les yeux pour s'assoupir, fêter un anniversaire avec une famille et des amis, être consolée après une déception ou bien partager avec une personne aimée une joie ordinaire. Si j'aurais pu revenir en arrière et si empêcher l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie de mes parents aurait été impossible alors j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas réussir le maudit test que j'avais passé en Amérique. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être une surdouée.

A cinq heures, le soleil était déjà bas et je pressais le pas, apercevant pour la première fois la toiture d'une maison traditionnelle au lieu des usines et fermes que j'avais dépassé il y a quelques temps. J'arrivai enfin dans cette grand ville du comté et je fus soulagée en voyant le flux de touristes qui se promenait dans les rues ce soir. Il n'y avait aucun doute, je réussirais facilement à me fondre dans le décor.

Guildford était vraiment une ville plaisante ce qui expliquait sans doute le nombre d'hôtels et de restaurants en tout genre. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour flâner. J'avais faim, froid et et j'étais fatiguée. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas dépensée autant. Par précaution, j'évitais de me diriger vers le commissariat et la gare, lieu où je supposais que mon visage devait être arrivé imprimé sur un papier en noir et blanc avec comme légende _« Enfant Disparue »_. Pendant cinq minutes, je me demandais si on avait dévoilé mon vrai nom. Mais mon attention fut vite de nouveau dirigée vers le problème de mon ventre qui s'était remis à gronder.

Je pouffai légèrement, créant une légère fumée qui sortit devant mon visage crée par la fraîcheur de la soirée. J'avais envie d'un chocolat chaud en ce moment. Je me voyais mal mendier, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention quand vous avez moins de dix- huit ans. Je pourrais facilement faucher un billet dans un sac... Mais pourrais- je me regarder en face après avoir été réduite à commettre ce délit ? Est- ce ainsi que je voulais passer mes journées dans la rue ? A voler ?

Oh, je ne m'étais pas fait beaucoup d'illusions en fuguant. J'avais prévu ce dilemme. Mais pas le choix que j'en tirerais, pas encore du moins car je ne tenais pas à mourir de faim. Alors... Voler un touriste ou un commerçant ? Je me demandais lequel des deux souffrirait le plus de mon vol... Le touriste pour voir ses vacances gâchées ou bien le marchand pour un produit à dix livres sterling non payé ? Ok, le choix était vite fait dans mon esprit.

Mais il était trop tôt, je voulais attendre qu'il soit plus tard pour que les gens soient un peu plus fatigués ou qu'ils aient un peu plus arrosé leur soirée. En bref, j'attendis sur un banc à l'abri des regards grâce à un bosquet sans feuilles qu'il soit onze heures du soir.

En cinq minutes, j'avisai un stand de gâteaux de Noël traditionnels et grâce à une diversion effectuée par un client, je réussis à faucher deux paquets de biscuits à la cannelle. Une fois hors de vue, c'est- à- dire cachée sous le seuil d'une maison, je dévorais un paquet entier et refreinai mon appétit pour le deuxième. Je comptais le garder pour demain.

Le ventre plein, ce qui m'avait réchauffé un peu, je réussis presque à me détendre. Exténuée par cette journée stressante, je m'appuyai contre le mur de pierre qui formait le seuil de la maison et fermai les yeux, bien que je veillais à ne pas m'endormir. Pourtant je me laissais glisser au sol, avec ma tête râpant contre la pierre puis contre une matière lisse avant de me figer complètement en entendant une sonnerie.

Je grognais, me rendant compte que j'avais été plus proche d'atteindre les bras de Morphée que prévu, et plaquait mes mains contre mes oreilles pour atténuer le son de ce _« Dring ! »_ répétitif tout proche qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Pause. Comment ça tout proche ?

D'un bond, je me redressai et reculai sur le trottoir pour constater que le bruit s'était arrêté.

« Merde ! Jurai- je entre mes dents. La sonnette ! »

Je vis à l'étage de la maison une lumière s'allumer avant de constater qu'à travers le verre épais de la porte d'entrée, c'était également le cas pour le hall d'entrée.

_« Génial, Penny, trouve une excuse pour avoir réveillé les habitants de la propriété maintenant ! Pensais- je sarcastique. »_

J'entendis un verrou qu'on ouvrait et en grinçant la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître en face de moi dans une robe de chambre... Une vieille dame. J'eus un soupir de soulagement et attendis que mon coeur cesse de battre aussi fort avant de réfléchir à une excuse potable à fournir à cette personne âgée.

« Que se passe- t- il ? Demanda cette dernière en me fixant d'un regard curieux. »

Je fus surprise de ne distinguer ni dans la façon dont elle se tenait et me regardait ni dans ses paroles une quelconque trace d'agacement. Cette personne devait être très patiente, elle devait être une grand- mère formidable. Mais je coupai court à mon analyse psychologique, je ne tenais pas à devenir comme tous les orphelins de la Wammy's House, et improvisai royalement :

« Je vends des gâteaux ! Lançai- je en désignant ceux que je venais à peine de dérober. Pour les orphelins ! Poursuivis- je.

- Des gâteaux ? Répéta mon interlocutrice.

- C'est exact, confirmai- je. A la cannelle, idéal pour les fêtes ! »

La vieille dame me sourit gentiment et j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait pitié de moi. Avait- elle deviné que je mentais ? C'était possible vu l'heure qu'il était. Comme pour se moquer un peu plus de moi, elle demanda :

« Combien pour un paquet ?

- Quinze dollars, inventai- je. »

Au moins, je pourrais m'acheter quelque chose avec... Je ne perdrai rien...

« D'accord, entre je vais chercher mon porte- monnaie. »

Ce matin, je serais restée sur le trottoir car entrer dans la maison d'une personne inconnue était trop dangereux mais par ce froid et vu les bruits que la ville émettait avec tous ces pubs bondés d'ivrognes, je décidais d'opter pour la naïveté. Je courus donc me mettre au chaud et fermai d'un coup sec la porte. Attirée par la lumière, je me dirigeais vers ce qui me semblait être la cuisine. Je sentis la douce odeur du thé blanc et du lait chaud.

« Qu'est- ce que tu préfères ? Me demanda alors la pauvre dame que j'avais réveillée ce soir.

- Pardon ?

- Du chocolat ou du thé ? »

J'étais grillée. Et trop exténuée pour courir. Alors j'acceptai la tasse de chocolat chaud tout en la remerciant. Puis, comme je n'étais pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, surtout une fois que j'avais fini mon chocolat chaud, je voulus en savoir plus sur ce que j'allais devenir.

« Qu'allez- vous faire ? Lui demandai- je timidement, ne voulant pas la froisser.

- Te proposer de dormir ici puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir d'autres endroits où te rendre, répondit- elle nonchalante en débarrassant nos deux tasses.

- Vous allez prévenir la police, prévoyai- je d'une voix brisée. »

Si je n'avais pas encore ma saleté de dignité, je me serais écroulée par terre pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps en me lamentant sur mon sort. _« Je n'aurais même pas tenu une journée, pensais- je. Tous ces efforts, pour rien ! ». _J'entendis un rire bref mais tendre.

« Bien sûr que non, affirma mon hôte.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- J'ai fui ma maison, moi aussi, me dévoila- t- elle d'un ton conspirateur. J'étais un peu plus âgée que toi, dix sept ans, mais je sais ce que c'est.

- On vous a attrapée ?

- Oh oui, je n'avais pas quitté mon village natal de cinq cents habitants, rit- elle en frottant sa tasse avec une vieille éponge. »

J'aurais ri avec elle si mes paupières n'étaient pas si lourdes. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ancienne fugueuse.

« Au lit, maintenant ! M'ordonna- telle. Et pas de discussion ! Je n'appellerai pas la police, me promit- elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- D'accord, acceptai- je comme compromis. »

Bien que je doutais de sa parole, j'étais sure que dès l'aurore si ce n'est ce soir, elle décrochera son téléphone fixe mais en ce moment je ne tenais pas beaucoup à courir pour fuir des policiers en voitures et dormir dehors. Aussi, je me laissais conduire dans une chambre d'amis et m'assoupis dès j'eus enlevé mes chaussures et que je fusse écroulée sur le lit encore toute habillée. Je ne perçus que le rire doux de cette dame généreuse qui m'hébergeait, en train de fermer délicatement la porte de la chambre qu'elle m'avait prêtée.

« Finalement, ce premier jour de cavale n'était pas si terrible. »

* * *

_Review ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord désolée pour le petit retard, je n'avais pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre hier, donc de le publier. Sinon que dire d'autre ? Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ou mis ma fic dans leurs alerts/favourites stories. _

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Death Note.

_Bon, à part ça, j'attends toujours votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Appelez- moi par mon prénom**

J'eus une bien mauvaise surprise le lendemain matin. Enfin, tout d'abord je fus surprise et soulagée en me levant car personne n'avait appelé la police, fait assez exceptionnel et inattendu. C'était donc détendue que j'avais accepté de prendre le petit- déjeuner que Juliet, j'avais fini par apprendre son nom, m'avait préparé. Malheureusement, la une du journal télévisé me zappa vite le moral.

Le vieil écran du poste que possédait Juliet montrait une journaliste rousse regardant ses fiches et s'exprimant dans un léger accent écossais.

« Hier soir, la police a déclenché le programme d'urgence pour _« Enfants disparus »_. En effet, il y a un peu moins de vingt- quatre heures Penelope Walts, douze ans, a disparu de son lieu de résidence situé dans le comté du Hampshire. »

Je vis apparaître alors une ancienne photo de moi, prise à mon dernier anniversaire. Je souris en voyant mes cheveux bruns dans lesquels des centaines de confettis multicolores avaient atterris. C'était une photographie surprise, comme j'aimais appeler celles dont je ne m'étais pas attendue. Ma mère avait hélé mon nom pendant que j'enfilais la montre que j'avais eu ce jour- ci comme cadeau. J'avais alors tourné la tête dans sa direction et elle avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'appareil photo.

Pendant quelques secondes, je fus contrariée. Sur ce cliché, il était évident que je rayonnais de bonheur et je ne voulais pas que tout le Royaume- Uni sache que j'étais comme cela avant l'incident. Comme cela, une fillette impulsive, pourrie gâtée par sa famille, profitant de la vie et surtout, surtout, ouverte aux autres. Non, en fait, je ne voulais pas que la Wammy's House voit celle que je tenais tant à cacher. Ma véritable personnalité, Penny.

Je voulais à jamais rester Perle à leurs yeux. Souffrais- je d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Je ne pensais pas, non. Perle était le rôle de la fille ravagée par le chagrin qui faisait tout pour plaire aux autres. Penny était celle qui jouait Perle, et elle ravalait son envie de crier à pleins poumons son malheur et de s'imposer telle qu'elle était, exubérante par moment mais joyeuse le reste du temps. Car j'avais fait le deuil de mes parents.

Je souffrais encore de leur absence mais j'avais commencé à me réveiller tranquillement le matin sans que je ne pense à eux pendant la première heure. Ma vie ne tournait plus autour de leur mort, j'avais changé de route bien que les panneaux _« Faites demi- tour »_ étaient encore présents sur le bas côté. Je redevenais Penny jour après jour, loin de cet orphelinat anglais.

Pendant que la journaliste décrivait les vêtements que je portais depuis hier, je pensais au nom dont les médias m'avaient attribué. On voulait donc conserver mon identité, même après tout ce temps ? Penelope Walts, Penny Walter. Une vague ressemblance, sans doute pour que je réagisse si quelqu'un me hélait avec ce faux nom. Penny pouvait être un surnom tout à fait crédible.

Mais ce qui me tracassait le plus, c'était la piste que suivaient les policiers. Croyaient- ils à un enlèvement ? A une fugue ? Ou bien serais- je morte dans un accident et mon corps serait introuvable pour le moment ? J'éliminai d'office ma dernière pensée. J'étais considérée comme une génie, et même si les inspecteurs ne le savaient pas, j'étais persuadée que Roger les aurait détournés de cette piste illogique.

Cela m'arrangerait bien qu'ils croient à un enlèvement, il leur serait plus difficile de me retrouver mais il était plus probable que l'on ait déjà découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une fugue. Avec l'entretien que j'avais eu avec Roger, le piratage informatique que j'avais effectué avec Matt et celui de la bibliothèque sur le compte de Linda, sans compter les soupçons qu'avaient Mello, Matt et Near à mon égard, j'avais le profil idéal d'une fugueuse.

Si les enquêteurs étaient un tant soit peu malins, ils interrogeraient ma tante pour savoir si j'avais essayé de la contacter, puis comme ils obtiendraient une réponse négative et qu'ils voulaient vraiment bien faire leur travail, ils parleraient à mes anciens camarades de classe. Et Marc parlerait, les inspecteurs trouveraient les messages qu'on s'était envoyés et feraient le lien avec mon attitude suspecte à bien des égards pour les génies de la Wammy's House.

En gros, je devais vite bouger de cette ville. Des gens m'avaient vu hier soir dans la rue, c'était évident. On allait se rappeler de cette fillette qui semblait perdue dans la rue. Mais pour le moment, je devais faire en sorte que ma logeuse reste de mon côté, j'allais devoir faire preuve de talent d'actrice.

Mon hôtesse bienveillante s'assit à mes côtés et joignant ses deux mains ridées, me fixa d'un regard que je considérais comme tendre.

« Ma chérie... Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

- Je sais, soupirai- je.

- Il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi. »

Pour le forme, je poussai un autre soupir et comme je n'étais pas capable de me forcer à pleurer, je rentrais ma tête dans mes bras repliés.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là- bas, dis- je avant de renifler grossièrement.

- Ma petite, je suis sure que tes parents sont très inquiets.

- Non ! Hurlai- je en repoussant la main de Juliet, tendue dans ma direction. Je ne veux pas retourner là- bas ! Poursuivis- je en me levant.

- Mais pourquoi donc, Penelope ? »

Je restais figée quelques secondes en entendant le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé pour me désigner. Quelle raison allais- je lui fournir ?

« Ils me détestent, lâchai- je enfin d'une voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr que non, il doit leur arriver d'être en colère mais...

- Non ! La coupai- je. Ils me haïssent, dis- je en insistant bien sur le verbe avant de reprendre, apeurée. Ils vont me mettre à la cave. Ils m'enferment souvent à l'intérieur pour me punir, je suis une mauvaise fille, pleurai- je. »

Ou bien sa vue avait besoin d'être réajustée ou bien Juliet était la femme la plus naïve du quartier, car aussitôt ma dernière réplique de théâtre énoncée, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Penelope.

- Je sais bien. Mais j'ai un plan. »

0°oOo°0

Comme Juliet ne possédait pas de voiture et que de toutes façons, elle n'avait jamais conduit légalement – comprenez qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la nécessité de passer le permis – nous prîmes un taxi. C'était risqué avec l'annonce à la télévision mais nous n'avions pas d'autres choix, les gares étaient étroitement surveillées. Mais par mesure de sécurité, ma complice eut la bonté de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. J'étais maintenant vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu marine par dessus des collants gris clairs. J'avais enfilé en dessous un chemisier blanc. Et comme il faisait toujours un froid de canard, j'avais un manteau, des gants, un bonnet et une écharpe du même bleu que la robe.

J'avais mis mon bonnet sur la tête de façon à ce que le maximum de mes cheveux soient cachés et mon écharpe recouvraient mon menton ainsi que ma lèvre inférieure. Et Juliet, dans son envie de bien faire m'avait donné une des anciennes paire de lunettes de sa petite- fille Hannah. La monture ronde était argentée et bien qu'un peu grande, j'avais mis la paire sur mon nez fin pour que mon visage ne ressemble plus à celui de _Penelope_ sur la photo du journal télévisé.

Le chauffeur du taxi ne dit rien quand nous demandâmes de nous conduire à Londres alors que c'était à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. J'étais presque sûre que Juliet l'avait payé d'avance. Cela me peinait de la voir débourser autant d'argent pour moi, surtout qu'elle croyait bien faire. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Londres étant la ville la plus peuplée du Royaume- Uni, je pensais que les orphelinats ne devaient plus compter les nouveaux arrivants. Même si, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il faudrait que j'attende au moins un mois avant de me présenter devant un établissement de ce genre.

J'avais raconté à Juliet une histoire plausible qui la forcerait à me conduire à Londres. Je m'étais imaginé une tante nommée Renata qui avait accepté de me prendre en charge et de m'élever en Australie, loin de ma famille qui me traumatisait. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec ma propre tante qui avait refusé de prendre soin de moi, à la mort de mes parents.

Pour ne pas avoir Juliet dans les pattes une fois à Londres, je lui avais dit que Renata m'attendait dans le métro et que si elle me voyait accompagnée, elle prendrait aussitôt la fuite. Cela tenait la route puisque j'étais recherchée, aussi quand nous atteignîmes la capitale anglaise, elle ne descendit même pas de taxi et se contenta de me tendre le sac en toile gris contenant des biscuits, une bouteille d'eau et un peu d'argent ainsi que son adresse. Dans le cas où je serais arrêtée, j'ai jeté le bout de papier impliquant la vieille dame. Je lui avais causé suffisamment de tracas, selon moi.

Et me voilà maligne sur le trottoir recouvert de neige fondue devenue marron à cause des saletés urbaines. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où passer la nuit, autre que le commissariat. Et je ne pouvais pas de nouveau tenter le diable en sonnant au bonheur la chance aux portes des gens. Et comme rester plantée le long de la route n'était pas très discret, je me mis à marcher, sans savoir où aller.

0°oOo°0

Ils m'avaient eu. Slalomant entre les passagers du métro, je courais à en perdre haleine. Bien que petite, peu chargée et beaucoup plus rapide que les policiers en uniformes, j'étais en mauvaise posture. Ils étaient nombreux et je savais de source sûre – les pickpockets n'étaient pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce sujet – qu'ils avaient un collègue dans une salle de contrôle en train de suivre ma trace grâce aux nombreuses caméras cachées un peu partout. Tous munis d'une oreillette, ils étaient à ma recherche depuis une semaine- depuis qu'un passager avait signalé ma présence dans cette ville - je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir concernant mon sort.

Je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de traîner dans les rues le premier soir de mon arrivée à Londres et je m'étais finalement endormie dans un parc, cachée des rondes de nuit par les buissons et les sapins. C'était Léo qui m'a trouvée, à cinq heures du matin alors qu'il venait de finir de fouiller dans les poubelles du coin à la recherche de reste du snack à deux pas du parc municipal.

Et même si cela m'avait paru révoltant, j'avais peu à peu adopté son style de vie. Léo s'était enfui de sa famille qui le battait et maintenant à quatorze ans ils écumaient les rues et vivait avec d'autres adolescents dans la même situation que nous, je n'avais pas dit que mes parents étaient morts, qui n'attendaient que leur majorité pour pouvoir enfin refaire surface et trouver un emploi sans craindre la police.

Nous vivions dans une casse pas très loin de l'agglomération, le propriétaire fermait les yeux contre quelques dollars par mois, il avait fugué il y a longtemps- disait- il, bien que personne ne le prenait au sérieux avec son regard snob, sa Mercedes, sa villa et ses deux maisons de vacances en France et en Espagne. Mais, on se taisait car il nous laissait utiliser l'eau du puits pour se doucher et parfois, lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il nous apportait les restes d'une de ses soirées mondaines. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais dans notre communauté de fugueurs comportant une trentaine de membres, nous survivions.

Mais on ne pouvait compter sur la bonté des gens qui était fragile, aussi il avait bien fallu que je me mette moi aussi à faire les poches des gens, même si après mon séjour à la Wammy's House et l'éducation que j'avais reçue dans ma tendre enfance, cela me paraissait horrible. Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est- ce pas ? Toutefois, je ciblais surtout les hommes et femmes d'affaires en costume car ils me paraissaient avoir moins de soucis que les mères entourées de leurs enfants en train de brailler, avoir beaucoup moins d'ennuis quotidiens que les ouvriers qui travaillaient sous la pluie et dans le froid et être beaucoup moins nécessiteux que les étudiants obligés de se lever à cinq heures du matin et de faire des allers- retours sur le quai pour enchaîner les petits boulots entre les heures de cours. Et en dehors de tout ça, j'avais du mal à voler les touristes, ne voulant pas gâcher leurs vacances.

Mais j'avais une autre raison de ne pas vouloir être arrêtée. Si les policiers mettaient tant de hargne à m'attraper, c'est qu'ils avaient dû découvrir que je n'étais pas qu'une simple pickpocket. Et plus que la honte que je ressentirais quand j'aurai à expliquer mes actes illégales à Roger – ou à toute autre personne – je ne voulais pas éprouver de nouveau l'ennui et le chagrin causé par la Wammy's House. Alors je courais sans m'arrêter, ignorant mon point de côté que je trimbalais depuis cinq bonnes minutes et visualisait dans ma tête le plan des rames de métro avec leurs sorties.

J'aurai pu aller dans une cachette que mes camarades d'infortune nous partagions mais elle deviendrait alors inutile pour les autres et puis je ne pouvais me terrer pendant des lustres... Poussant un homme en costume qui vit alors son attaché- case se vider par terre, je pris la sortie au nord, dévala les escaliers et constata la présence de trois policiers en haut des marches. Je mis moins de trois secondes à me retourner et à faire demi- tour mais je n'avais pas vu la femme brune en train de mener un combat contre les marches en béton avec sa poussette vide et son bambin dans les bras.

Avec mon élan, je ne pus l'éviter. Je sentis avec effroi mon corps tomber en avant, emportant la poussette avec moi. Mon dos, mon ventre, mes jambes, mes bras et ma tête heurtèrent chacun leur tour une bonne quinzaine de fois le bitume froid et sale avant que ma chute s'arrete et que je perde connaissance, allongée contre des poubelles dont le contenu me servait à présent de couverture.

0°oOo°0

Il y eut d'abord cette odeur, celle qui vous pique le nez et qui vous donne des frissons car votre cerveau l'assimile immédiatement à l'endroit où elle est présente. Les infirmeries, les bureaux des médecins, les Hospitaux. Où étais- je exactement ? Je perçus au loin des voix et des bruits de machines répétitifs. Enfin, ces sons me paraissaient lointains mais l'étaient- ils vraiment ? J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux et quand j'ouvrais et fermais ma main je ressentais une douleur dans les bras. Un peu plus forte que des courbatures. Que m'était- il arrivé ?

Je pris une longue bouffée d'air et je sentis dans ma poitrine cette douleur maintenant familière se propager le long de mon buste. Je soupirai. Il semblait que mon corps avait subi un choc plutôt important. Mais après quinze minutes, j'avais compté les neuf cent secondes, je pus supporter la souffrance causée à chaque inspiration et tentai de me mettre en position assise alors que mes yeux étaient à moitié aveuglés par ce qui me semblait la lampe en néon qui servait d'éclairage accrochée au plafond.

Mais ma tentative fut soldée par un échec, ma tête me tournait trop. Résignée, je voulus appeler de l'aide mais me retins. Je commençais à me souvenir de la raison de mon état. J'avais fait une chute, j'en étais sure. Je fuyais la police, mais pourquoi ? Je me rappelais m'être enfuie de la Wammy's House, étaient– ils à ma recherche ? Sans doute. Mais pourquoi me trouvais- je dans un métro avec ces passagers pressés ? Etait- ce là un lieu où se cacher ? Non, je devais avoir une raison d'être allée dans un lieu public si fréquenté. L'argent.

Oui, j'étais une pickpocket, avec quelques scrupules en plus que mes congénères mais je restais dans l'illégalité. Je devais donc éviter d'attirer l'attention du personnel de cet hospital. Je n'étais pas dans une infirmerie, il y avait trop de monde et le matériel que je distinguais, des ombres tantôt blanches, grises ou noires aux contours difformes me semblaient trop sophistiqués pour un cabinet médical où les plus grands malades étaient des personnes atteintes de fractures.

Il fallait que je parte d'ici et vite avant que l'on se rende compte de mon réveil. Mais mes espoirs furent de courte durée. Car au bout de ma deuxième tentative pour quitter mon lit, je sentis le métal froid d'une paire de menotte reliant ma main droite aux barreaux qui étaient censés prévenir les chutes. J'étais traitée comme une criminelle. Etait- ce là une idée des policiers qui m'avaient attrapées ou les avait- on informés de mon talent pour les évasions ?

Bien que je tâchais de soulever mes paupières le moins possible et de conserver une platitude dans mes battements de coeur, le médecin chargé de mon cas ne fut pas dupe. Au moins, ce ne sera pas une andouille qui se chargera de moi. C'était la seule consolation trouvée une fois mon subterfuge découvert. Je voyais presque parfaitement à présent aussi je pus me rassurer en ne voyant aucun membre des forces de l'ordre ou de l'orphelinat présent à mon chevet. Seul l'urgentiste était là avec une infirmière d'âge mûr avec un visage grave.

« Vous avez fait une sacrée chute, Mademoiselle Walts. Ce qui vous vaut cette jolie bosse sur le crâne. »

On ne devait pas avoir les même caractéristiques dans l'esthétique. J'aurai aimé lui lancer une réplique de ce genre mais tout en disant son discours sur mon état désastreux – à qui ? A moi ou à l'infirmière qui papillonnait des yeux à ses côtés ? - il appuya sur ladite création artistique créée sur mon crâne par ma façon très acrobatique de dévaler un escalier. Je gémis entre mes lèvres mais personne ne s'en soucia.

« Tu devrais rapidement te rétablir cependant, les radios n'ont rien révélé d'alarmant, finit mon médecin aux goûts bizarres. »

Et il partit sans un regard pour moi ni pour cette greluche d'infirmière qui perdit aussitôt son sourire une fois que l'on fut seules.

« Bon, fit- elle en parcourant mon dossier médical rapidement. Je vais chercher l'agent O'Connell chargé de votre affaire. Il attend depuis quatre heures votre réveil près de la machine à café, grommela- t- elle à mon encontre avant de filer. »

Je vis quelques minutes plus tard un homme d'une trentaine d'années se présenter comme étant celui chargé de l'enquête de ma disparition. En affichant son orgueil démesuré il me décrivit avec entrain comment il m'avait localisé puis tendu un piège. J'eus plusieurs l'envie irrésistible de lui balancer ma perfusion entre les deux yeux. Mais une de mes mains était entravée et je me doutais que cela ne ferait que aggraver mon cas.

« Penelope, acheva l'officier de police, j'ai contacté ton tuteur. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Et alors il faudra que l'on parle des charges entreprises contre toi. »

Je hochai la tête bien qu'il n'attendait aucun congé pour gagner le couloir dans l'espoir d'avoir la chance de griller une cigarette avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent pour lui. Affronter mon _tuteur_. Une précaution pour que la Wammy's House ne passe pas sous les projecteurs. Cela avait pris du temps mais en me conduisant comme je l'avais fait, j'avais involontairement compromis la sécurité de l'orphelinat. Mais ça, ce serait le seul reproche que j'accepterai de plein gré.

Alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir dehors, ce qui força les fumeurs à s'entasser sous le préau, j'entendis trois coups frappés contre la porte de ma chambre d'hospital. D'un pas lent, un homme de soixante- dix ans environ s'approcha du bord de mon lit, en smoking. C'est ce point qui me dérangeait le plus. Que faisait un vieillard dans un hospital en tenue d'apparat ? Du regard, je cherchai l'interrupteur qui me permettrait d'alerter les infirmières tandis que l'intrus atteignait mon chevet.

« Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Penny. »

On aurait pu croire qu'entendre mon prénom, mon véritable prénom, pour la première fois en plusieurs mois m'aurait glacé le sang et rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Ce fut le cas mais je ressentis aussi un soulagement incomparable se faufiler dans mes veines. Et je pleurais plus de joie que de chagrin.

« Qui êtes- vous ? Demandai- je tandis que les larmes perlaient les long de mes écorchures sur mon visage.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, c'est exact. Je suis Watari. »

Ces trois derniers mots suffirent à arrêter mon torrent de tristesse. La Wammys' House. Et c'est d'un ton acerbe que je continuais mon interrogatoire.

« Que faîtes- vous ici ?

- Il semble que la réponse soit évidente. Je viens te parler.

- Qu'attendez- vous pour commencer ? »

J'avais conscience de me conduire comme une pimbêche mais si cela pouvait raccourcir sa visite de courtoisie alors je ne m'en priverais pas.

« Très bien, jeune fille. Tout d'abord, tu peux te détendre, les charges retenues contre toi vont être abandonnées. Tout est arrangé.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez corrompus les plaignants, c'est ça ? »

Les charges avaient été le cadet de mes soucis mais c'était étrange de voir Watari, celui qui aidait le plus grand détective au monde, symbole de la Justice, à avouer d'un signe de tête l'accusation de pots- de- vin. Mais cela avait dû être nécessaire, pas de risques à prendre. En effet, il était hors de question que je passe à l'aveu devant un agent extérieur de l'orphelinat. J'aurai pu révéler la véritable raison de la fondation du lieu que j'avais fui.

« Alors pourquoi êtes- vous là ? Poursuivis- je toujours aussi amère.

- Beaucoup de personnes s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais.

- J'ai pu le constater, raillai- je en tirant contre la menotte de mon poignée.

- C'est vrai que c'était peut- être une mesure excessive, mais nous ne voulions pas que tu t'échappes encore une fois. »

Il tira un trousseau de clefs minuscules de sa veste noire et libéra ma main. Par réflexe j'ouvris la bouche pour le remercier mais en me rappelant le but de sa visite, me ramener à la raison et à l'orphelinat, je ravalais mon élan de gratitude aussitôt.

« Je ne me suis pas échappée et je vais bien. Votre mission est terminée.

- Perle... J'aimerais vraiment connaître la raison de tout ça, dit- il en désignant les appareils médicaux.

- Je suis tombée dans le métro, répondis- je automatiquement d'un ton tranchant. »

Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait entendre, la raison de ma fugue, mais avais- je envie d'être analysée psychologiquement par le fondateur de l'orphelinat que je cherchais tant à fuir ? Sans parler qu'il avait recommencé avec ces stupides surnoms !

« Je pense m'être mal fait comprendre, Perle, commença Watari. Je ne suis pas venu pour te juger mais pour comprendre pourquoi tu as pris tant de risques afin de partir de l'établissement que j'ai créé. »

Pourquoi, oui ? Pour quelle raison fuirais- je un endroit si _merveilleux_ ? Il me vint alors à l'idée que j'étais peut- être la première à me sentir si mal dans cet établissement où chaque orphelin voyait ses besoins matériels satisfaits, aussi farfelus ou coûteux soient- ils. Le pauvre homme devait être perdu devant ma fugue.

« A votre avis ? Grommelai- je. Il n'y avait pas ce que je recherchais. »

Je ne pus, malgré toute la froideur dont je faisais preuve depuis le début de cette entrevue, retenir un élan de culpabilité pour Watari. Il avait fondé de nombreux orphelinats et la Wammy's House était certes le plus recherché mais le vieil homme avait réussi à financer de nombreuses places pour des orphelins qui ne demandaient qu'un lieu où dormir et manger. Mais même après avoir dormi et manger dans la rue, je ne voulais pas retourner là- bas. Car dans ma communauté de fugueurs et de petits voyous, j'avais trouvé une complicité qui n'avait pas de prix. Dans la rue, on n'attendait rien de moi.

« Je ne veux pas retourner dans votre orphelinat, annonçai- je d'une voix ferme. »

Mon interlocuteur ne fut pas surpris, quoique il avait dû comprendre que je ne considérais pas la Wammy's House comme un paradis vu ma petite escapade. Je sais que j'aurais du me montrer honteuse et pleine de regrets d'avoir agi si stupidement. Mais je n'avais aucun remords bien que j'aurais pu mettre Linda et les autres dans une situation dangereuse si la police se serait profondément intéressé à l'orphelinat. Alors, je ne savais pas trop ce que j'attendais de ma façon d'agir aussi sèchement. Que Watari me méprise et par conséquent me renvoie ? Hum, peu probable, j'en savais beaucoup trop.

« Perle...

- Écoutez ! Le coupai- je en vrillant mon regard noir sur lui dans lequel quelques larmes n'allaient pas tarder à s'y fondre. Votre orphelinat est superbe, bravo ! Il n'y a rien à arranger mais je ne veux pas y retourner !

- Perle...

- Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans la rue comme ça, mais je recommencerai vous savez ! Dès la première heure, non la première minute, où mon pied touchera le sol de votre établissement pour génies je commencerai à chercher un nouveau moyen pour m'échapper ! »

Je hurlai à moitié et Watari avait judicieusement fermé la porte. Timidement, il approcha sa main ridée de mon épaule.

« Perle, tu dois savoir...

- Et arrêtez de m'appeler Perle, je m'appelle Penny ! Penny... sanglotai- je. »

Je n'avais pas craqué depuis longtemps. Pas depuis que Near m'avait rejetée ou que mes parents étaient morts incendiés, ou bien lorsque j'avais constaté le bonheur de mes anciens amis américains ou quand ma tante avait refusé ma garde.

« Perle, commença Watari avant de se reprendre. Pardon Penny, tu ne vas pas retourner à la Wammy's House. »

Peut- être avez- vous déjà ressenti cette sensation d'incrédulité. C'était comme lorsqu'après avoir commis une énorme erreur – casser un objet précieux à un de vos proches ayant appartenu à un défunt par exemple – et que au lieu de recevoir une terrible punition, on vous enlaçait tendrement. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, un peu méfiante il faut l'avouer, et il me semblait évident que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre.

Mais je ne faisais jamais les choses convenablement, n'est- ce pas ?

« Je n'y retourne pas ? Repris- je avec un élan de joie omniprésent. »

Cela chagrina plus que je ne l'aurais pensé le vieil inventeur de renom que je puisse souhaiter à ce point quitter l'orphelinat dont il était le plus fier. Mais à ce moment, cela n'était pas important. Je n'accordais plus d'importance à ses sentiments.

« Alors, qu'allez- vous faire de moi ? Je retourne aux États- Unis ? Lui demandai- je, avide de sa réponse.

- Oui, répondit- il. Ta tante Heather est revenue sur sa décision. »

0°oOo°0

L'inspecteur O'Connell discutant formalités avec Watari, je quittai la chaise sur laquelle ce dernier m'avait demandé de patienter. Mais comme leur conversation s'était déjà prolongée de vingt minutes, je voulus parcourir les quelques mètres qui séparaient les chaises bleues marines de l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow aux boutiques souvenirs. Je pouvais encore le voir de toute façon... Ce n'était pas comme si je fuguais !

Hum... Watari m'avait donné quelques billets de dollar que j'étais censée garder pour le vol que j'effectuerais seule - comme une grande fille ! - qui devait me conduire à l'aéroport Newark Liberty de New York, où ma tante Heather était censée me récupérer.

Après la vague de bonheur ressenti une fois que Watari eut déclaré ce qui allait advenir de mon sort, j'avais commencé à me demander pourquoi tante Heather avait subitement changé d'avis. Au téléphone, celle- ci me confia qu'elle s'était mariée, un mois après l'incendie qui avait gâché ma vie, avec un biologiste prénommé George, un irlandais installé à Manhattan depuis peu. Il possédait une épicerie spécialisée dans le marché biologique.

Et après de nombreuses visites chez son docteur, tante Heather avait appris qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir des enfants. Elle avait alors pensé à moi mais l'orphelinat américain où j'avais été placée lui avait déclaré que j'avais été adoptée. Ils n'allaient pas lui dire que j'étais à Winchester, n'est- ce pas ?

Cela pourrait me vexer de n'être qu'un second choix, un cadeau de consolation mais tante Heather était ma famille et je voulais bien lui donner une seconde chance. Cela ne sera pas aussi facile que si j'atterrissais chez des inconnus, bien que je ne connaissais pas George, car il y allait avoir des moments d'amertume et de chagrin. Je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père et cela n'allait pas aider à oublier les vieux moments passés dans l'Oklahoma, les joyeux souvenirs.

Mais j'étais prête à tout pour ne plus être une orpheline. Bien que techniquement, c'était impossible.

Les boutiques qui avaient le privilège de vendre leurs produits sans taxes étaient bondées en cette matinée du vingt- quatre décembre. Oui, allez savoir comment, Watari avait réussi à me trouver un billet d'avion qui me permettrait d'arriver à New York pour Noël. Il ne neigeait pas dehors, ce qui était dommage mais qui sait peut- être qu'à Manhattan... Me revoilà revenue à mes petits soucis quotidiens, loin des préoccupations que j'avais eues dans la rue la semaine dernière ou à l'orphelinat en début de mois. J'allais mener une vie ordinaire avec ma tante.

Devant une boutique de bijoux, j'admirais le travail minutieux qui avait permis d'obtenir ici une émeraude en forme de coeur, là un saphir en forme de poire. Puis je passais aux vêtements, la mode cette année optait pour le gris, pâle de préférence. Un garçon de six ans environ se tenait dans la boutique et montrait à ce qui semblait être sa mère que le blouson en cuir marron lui allait. Ces instants entre enfants et parents ne me seraient bientôt plus étrangers, j'allais de nouveau pouvoir être prise dans les bras de quelqu'un et pouvoir me laisser aller.

Une sonnerie mélodieuse résonna dans le hall soudainement et la voix d'une jeune femme annonça le départ de plusieurs vols en retards à cause du vent qui obligeait les pilotes à revoir les consignes de sécurité pour leur plan de vol. Mais aucun vol n'était annulé. Il était bientôt dix heures, le mien devrait être annoncé d'ici une demi- heure. Me détournant des vitrines alléchantes, je tournai mon regard vers le kiosque à journaux où se trouvait Watari avec O'Connell. Toujours en train de papoter à ce que je voyais...

J'étais en train de calculer la superficie de la pièce en me référant au carrelage blanc en damier quand une voix toute proche me fit stopper mon calcul.

« Tu ne sembles pas suivre une seule consigne que l'on puisse te donner apparemment. »

La phrase avait été comme une simple contestation, sans aucun reproche et c'est ce qui m'interloqua au début. Puis pivotant vers la source de ce commentaire légèrement à ma gauche, l'apparence du jeune homme en face de moi me fit froncer les sourcils.

Il devait avoir trois têtes de plus que moi, dans la vingtaine d'année bien que son corps frêle soit légèrement penché en avant comme s'il scrutait constamment l'horizon. Ses mains étaient dans les poches de son jean qui retombait sur des chaussures non lacées. Il ne portait avec ça qu'un simple T- shirt blanc à manches longues, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il avait beau ne pas neiger nous étions en hiver !

Mais les frissons n'étaient pas dûs qu'au temps frisquet de ces derniers jours de l'année, ses yeux noirs, aussi foncés que ses cheveux en bataille, étaient vrillés sur moi et j'avais la désagréable impression que discuter avec lui n'annonçait rien qui vaille.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour ! Je poste ici le cinquième et ultime chapitre de cette fic !En effet, c'est bel et bien le dernier car la semaine prochaine, vous lirez l'épilogue ! Je suis en train de le peaufiner là. _

_Bon, vous savez sans doute maintenant que ce que j'attedns le plus dans ma boîte de messagerie ce sont vos reviews ! Après tout, c'est mon seul salaire ! D'ailleurs merci à Boule de neige pour me donner son avis si régulièrment ! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que moi. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Dislaimer : **Death Note ne m'appartient pas.

**

* * *

**

**Appelez- moi par mon prénom**

J'aurais aimé appliquer le célèbre concept « Je ne parle pas aux étrangers », mais je doutais que ce type me laisse tranquille alors il aurait fallu que je rejoigne Watari et honnêtement, la conversation que ce dernier entretenait avec l'inspecteur O'Connell sur les différents moyens de communications modernes ne m'enchantait guère... Remballer ce curieux étranger serait plus distrayant, je quittais le pays alors je n'allais sans doute jamais le revoir ! Aucun souci à se faire.

« En quoi ma mauvaise conduite vous concerne ? Sifflai- je. »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, préférant me scruter sans gêne, à la limite de l'indécence même. Pour qui se prenait- il ?

« Ainsi, Near avait vu juste. »

Cela me prit de court, je devais bien l'avouer. Near n'était pas du genre à partager ses hypothèses avec n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'il était en pleine « enquête ». Tout au plus aurait- il admis à Roger qu'il avait remarqué mon attitude étrange... Alors, même s'il ne me le préciserait sans doute jamais, je savais que c'était bien L que j'avais en face de moi.

J'aurais dû paraître flattée qu'il s'intéresse à moi - et qui plus est qu'il vienne m'adresser la parole ! - mais j'étais surtout gênée. Il ne devait pas prendre autant de risques pour rien alors s'insinua dans mon esprit une question que je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais me poser une fois en dehors de la Wammy's House.

« Qu'est- ce que vous voulez ? »

Je vis son regard naviguer de la racine de mes cheveux à mes épaules avant de me fixer sur mes yeux bruns, son visage était impénétrable bien que j'aurais juré avoir aperçu une once de malice dans ses yeux qui avait pris une légère teinte bleue avec la lumière de l'aéroport.

« Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi, Penny Walter. »

La réplique « Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé ! » me frôla les lèvres mais avant de la formuler, je me rappelais – difficilement – à qui je parlais et préférais lâcher une phrase banale, souhaitant terminer au plus vite cet interrogatoire qui se profilait à l'horizon.

« On me l'a déjà dit.

- Oui, Near avait parlé d'une anormalité. »

J'eus un bref sourire en souvenir des tentatives de Near pour percer la raison de mon calme olympien, enfin mon calme extérieur.

« En revanche, poursuivit le plus grand détective du monde, il ne parlait pas de ton aptitude à contourner toutes sortes de règles.

- J'ai changé depuis que je ne suis plus dans cet orphelinat. Les gens changent quand leur lieu de vie en fait autant.

- Ou quand ils commettent un acte illégal, exposa- t- il d'une voix neutre. »

Bien sûr... J'étais sûre que mes petits vols à la sauvette que j'avais effectués allait être mise sur le tapis.

« Oui, pour ça aussi, approuvai- je. Mais vous l'avez dit vous- même, j'ai la très mauvaise habitude d'enfreindre les règles, non ?

- Tu l'as fait en connaissant les dangers de la vie dans la rue et en toute connaissance de cause des risques que tu faisais encourir aux autres. »

Bien qu'il n'avait pas haussé le ton, cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un bain glacé dans lequel on m'aurait jetée la tête la première alors que je venais de finir un long exercice physique. Autant dire que j'en eus le souffle coupé ce qui créa une douleur dans ma poitrine comme si mon coeur avait raté un battement. J'attendis deux interminables inspirations avant d'énoncer une réponse.

« C'est vrai, je suis égoïste. Qu'est- ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Que voulez- vous que je vous dise ? Je ne suis pas désolée pour ce que j'ai fait et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit aux autres, si c'était à refaire, ce serait sans hésiter. »

Bon, il pouvait être fixé maintenant. Le calme olympien n'avait été qu'une comédie. Mais je n'allais pas mentir pour alléger ma confiance, ce n'était pas ce que L espérait ou du moins je l'imaginais mal attendre de moi des mensonges qu'il saurait décerner à la seconde où je les aurais prononcés. Nous revoilà à la même question tant redoutée.

« Qu'est- ce que vous attendez de moi ? Demandai- je une dernière fois après avoir constaté qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes à passer sur le territoire britannique.

- Tu vas retourner dans ta famille, éluda- t- il. »

L avait changé de sujet tout à coup, mais de façon qui portait à croire que cela lui paraissait tout à fait normal. Incapable de comprendre où il voulait en finir et n'étant pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot, je répondis instinctivement, un peu ennuyée quand même.

« Chez ma tante oui, et alors ?

- Cette même tante qui t'avais reniée.

- Qu'est- ce que vous cherchez à faire, au fait ? Me dissuader de partir ? Ou bien vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de venir ici pour me poser des questions sans queue ni tête ? »

J'avouais volontiers que je m'étais emportée facilement mais rester dans la totale ignorance de son objectif final me stressait plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. La dernière fois que j'avais ressenti cette sensation, j'avais fait une longue chute dans les escaliers d'un métro londonien.

« Si jamais quelqu'un avait découvert le lien qui me relie à la Wammy's House, ceux qui y résident auraient été en grand danger. »

J'avais l'impression d'être sur une corde raide, du fait que si je ne voulais pas tomber à droite, je devais me pencher un peu à gauche mais qu'alors j'étais à risque de faire une chute de ce côté- là. A chaque fois que je me montrais insolente, L réussissait à conduire la conversation vers un sujet qui me glaçait le sang ou qui me faisait sentir honteuse.

« Il me semble avoir déjà précisé que j'étais égoïste, rappelai- je.

- Ton attitude relève surtout de l'inconscience avec les délits que tu as commis lors de ton séjour à l'extérieur. »

Je retins un rire devant l'expression qu'il venait d'utiliser pour qualifier ma fugue.

« On m'a déjà passé un savon pour cela; et j'ai déjà promis que je ne reproduirais pas ce genre de séjour. »

Une hôtesse annonça dans son haut- parleur le départ d'un vol pour Athènes, le dernier avant celui de New York. Je vis L faire un pas vers moi, ce qui me donna envie de reculer de trois.

« Il vaudrait mieux, renchérit- il. Car dans le cas contraire, je peux t'assurer que tu seras jugée dans un État où je pourrais fonder un dossier te faisant encourir la peine capitale. »

La mine que j'ai dû afficher lui a sans doute suffit pour qu'il constate que je prenais sa menace au sérieux.

« Bon séjour à New York, ironisa- t- il avant de commencer à partir. »

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il ne respectait pas ma décision, pire qu'il la méprisait. Aussi malgré l'envie que j'avais eu quelques secondes plus tôt d'en finir au plus vite avec lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'apostropher une dernière fois.

« Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je pars, n'est- ce pas ? »

Cela eu le mérite de le stopper et de dos, je pus voir qu'il hésitait entre me laisser en plan avec ma question ou satisfaire sa curiosité maladive. Histoire de le faire flancher pour la seconde option, je continuai de le provoquer.

« Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'ai mis tant de vies en danger pour une vie qui pour vous n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

Même si cela aurait accélérer les choses, je n'osais pas m'approcher de lui. Honnêtement, j'avais un peu la frousse de la façon dont il réagirait. Alors juste au cas où, je préférais rester à un endroit où je pouvais voir Watari si je tournais la tête.

Mais ce que L répondit fut l'inverse de ce à quoi j'avais cru m'attendre. Mordillant son pouce en face de moi à environ trois mètres, alors qu'une famille pleine de bagages manqua de me bousculer dans sa précipitation, il dit calmement :

« Non. »

Il devait être bien curieux pour oser l'avouer ainsi ou alors il savait que j'allais par ce fait m'expliquer clairement et me calmer ou bien... Argh ! C'était à n'en pas finir ce genre de pensées ! Tant pis si j'étais manipulée !

« Elle en vaut la peine. Bien plus que celle que j'aurais eu si j'étais restée. »

Hum... Je ne devais pas être assez claire vu son manque de réaction.

« A votre avis, qu'est- ce que je serais devenue une fois la fin de mon séjour à l'orphelinat ? »

Immédiatement, il dut se sentir plus à l'aise :

« Vu le niveau d'éducation, les possibilités sont multiples : détective, archéologue, artiste, politicienne... »

Je cessais d'écouter au bout d'un moment et il dut s'en rendre compte en m'entendant émettre un rire léger tout en secouant doucement la tête faisant voler quelques mèches brunes de mes cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si j'étais restée à la Wammy's House, je ne serais pas allée au lycée, ni à l'université...

- Tu aurais passé ces diplômes avant l'âge traditionnel ce qui t'aurais fait gagné de nombreuses..., répondit- il instantanément.

- Ce que je veux dire, le coupai- je, c'est que je n'aurais pas eu les sorties entre lycéens le week- end, je n'aurais pas connu les déboires de l'adolescence typiques pas plus que ceux des jeunes adultes. Ces années sont censées être les plus belles de notre vie ! Et je devrais les jeter à la poubelle ?

- Je n'ai pas connu ces étapes traditionnelles pourtant je ne m'en plains pas, objecta- t- il. »

Oui, bien sûr qu'il ne les avait pas connu. Tout le monde à la Wammy's House savait que L se consacrait entièrement à son job de super- détective, symbole de la Justice avec une majuscule !

« Mais vous êtes seul, notai- je. Cela ne vous manque- t- il pas ? »

Il ne répondit rien, et je restais là à attendre sa réponse mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Finalement alors que mon vol était finalement annoncé je voulus rejoindre Watari et l'inspecteur quand L prononça d'un ton légèrement sarcastique :

« Donc la raison des tes actes irréfléchis, ayant mis en danger la vie de tes anciens camarades, des membres de l'orphelinat et de toutes les autres personnes en relation avec moi est un désir égoïste d'affection. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour objecter mais à ce moment- même je sentis une main presser légèrement mon épaule et je sursautais avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Watari.

« Le train va bientôt partir, jeune fille. »

Je hochai la tête et me retournai vers L. Mais il n'était plus là.

« Je ne voulais pas ça, murmurai- je. »

0°oOo°0

Ne voulant emporter aucun souvenir de mon bref séjour en Grande- Bretagne, je m'étais d'ailleurs intérieurement juré de brûler les vêtements que je portais une fois aux États- Unis, je ne tenais dans ma main que mon passeport avec ma véritable identité affichée à l'intérieur et un papier pour les hôtesses de l'air pour qu'elle sache que j'étais une mineure voyageant sans accompagnateurs.

Watari avait encore mon billet de train et il faisait la queue avec moi tandis que je faisais basculer mon poids d'une jambe à l'autre pour m'occuper. J'avais hâte de partir, d'embarquer pour un long voyage qui m'emmènera vers une vie plus tranquille. Alors que nous allions atteindre le contrôle des billets, je saisis ma chance :

« Watari...

- Oui ?

- Je... Je suis désolée. »

Je n'obtins aucune réponse jusqu'au moment où l'hôtesse voulu me conduire au couloir d'embarcation et donc me séparer du vieil homme.

« Moi aussi, très chère, dit alors ce dernier avant de sourire. Bonne chance à New York.

- Oui, et... Merci. Pour tout. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Contrairement au vol qui m'avait amené en Angleterre, celui- ci fut beaucoup trop lent à mon goût. Mais au moins, j'étais dans les airs et chaque minute qui passait me rapprochait de mon but. Prenant un des magazines que l'hôtesse de l'air chargée des enfants non accompagnés m'avait gentiment prêté, je feuilletai les pages des articles sur la mode. Il était bizarre de retourner à ces petits soucis quotidiens. Mais c'était aussi très agréable.

J'avais dû m'endormir car il me paraissait qu'il faisait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sombre de l'autre côté du hublot lorsque les secousses de l'avion me surprirent.

« Mademoiselle, ça va ? Me demanda alors une autre hôtesse de l'air en me voyant un peu perturbée.

- Oui merci, la congédiai- je. »

Comme il faisait chaud, j'enlevais ma veste que j'avais étendue sur moi il y a quelques heures. Cependant quand je voulus la ranger dans le compartiment au- dessus de ma tête, je vis un bout de feuille qui sortait de la poche droite. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un papier d'identité, je commençais à le plier et voulus le remettre dans la poche mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un papier officiel. Les mots dessus étaient écrits à la main, d'une écriture qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vu. Me rasseyant je dépliais le petit mot qu'on avait dû glisser à mon insu dans ma veste.

Il s'agissait d'un numéro de téléphone, fixe si je ne me trompais pas. Au dessus de celui- ci n'était inscrits que deux lettres : « WH ». Je devinais sans mal ce que cela signifiait et qui l'avait placé de sorte que je ne le trouve qu'une fois de l'incapacité de protester. Il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Watari que j'avais vu lorsqu'il avait rempli à côté de mot les papiers de sortie à l'hospital.

La gentillesse de cet homme m'étonnera sans doute toujours. Après tout ce que j'avais dit, et fait surtout, il tenait quand même à m'offrir son aide si jamais j'avais un souci. Alors il me confiait maintenant le numéro de la Wammy's House qui devait sans doute avoir le moyen de le contacter. Il me paraissait logique que Roger puisse appeler Watari et L en cas de problèmes, du style une pensionnaire dépressive s'est échappée et menace la sécurité de l'établissement.

Pendant cinq minutes je considérais la possibilité de jeter ce papier une fois arrivée sur le sol américain mais renonçais rapidement. Je préférais le garder quelque part en sécurité bien que j'étais persuadée que si un jour je devais retourner dans un orphelinat, la Wammy's House serait le dernier auquel je penserais. Mais pour le moment, j'avais une famille qui m'attendait.

0°oOo°0

Parmi la foule de voyageurs, je cherchais désespérément ma tante Heather du regard. Mais ce fut elle qui me trouva et m'enlaça avant que je puisse émettre un son de protestation. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait apparemment teintés en roux, sentaient la fraise et je lui rendis timidement son étreinte.

« Tu m'as manqué, ma chérie, me dit- elle en me serrant lus fort. »

Je pouvais entendre d'ici le mot « Hypocrisie » hurlé par des milliers de personnes imaginaires mais je ne me formalisais pas de cette absence d'honnêteté de ma tante. Même si le moment où j'avais eu le plus besoin d'elle, elle n'avait pas répondu présente je voulais lui accorder une seconde chance.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, fis- je avant de sortir de ses bras et de remettre mes propres cheveux en place, les joues rouges. »

Ne sachant que dire, nous étions maintenant en train de nous regarder, se demandant quoi faire. Heather frappa doucement dans ses mains et rigola tout en me déclarant qu'il était temps d'y aller si nous voulions pas manger de la dinde aux marrons froide pour le réveillon.

Elle possédait une petite voiture grise, un véhicule pour la ville, ce qui faisait un étrange contraste avec les camions et le 4*4 de la ferme que je l'avais vu conduire avant l'incendie. Je me rendis alors compte qu'en coupant les liens avec son ancien métier d'agricultrice par tradition familiale et avec moi, elle avait décidé de changer de vie, sans doute pour oublier. Je montais devant et montai le chauffage au maximum tandis qu'elle sortait du parking.

« Tu verras, m'annonça- t- elle avec enthousiasme, on t'a préparé une chambre magnifique. Tu aimes le rouge, non ? Oui, je me rappelle que tu choisissais souvent des vêtements de cette couleur avant, tu disais que cela te rappelait les cerises. »

J'aurais presque pu oublier à quel point Heather aimait parler.

« Ce sera parfait, j'en suis sûre. »

Peut- être aurais- je dû être plus convaincante ? Oui sans doute car maintenant, elle me regardait bizarrement et - ce qui était encore plus bizarre – en silence. Mais elle reprit vite la parole :

« Penny... Ils te manquent, n'est- ce pas ? »

Parce que cela pourrait ne pas être le cas ?

« Oui, me contentai- je de répondre. »

Elle soupira un bon coup et tourna à droite pour gagner une rue à sens unique, un peu brusquement mais elle n'avait jamais été une très bonne conductrice même avec un simple tracteur...

« A moi aussi, dit- elle au bout d'un moment. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de manoeuvres, ma tante réussit à garer sa voiture et étrangement, ne fit aucun mouvement pour couper le contact.

« Je... Je voulais te dire que j'étais très heureuse que tu aies accepté de venir vivre avec nous. Je... Je ne me suis pas toujours correctement comportée, surtout après l'accident mais... Je voulais que tu saches que je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu retrouves de bonnes bases et que... Que tu te sentes chez toi ici. »

C'était sa manière de s'excuser, j'imagine.

« Je ferais tout mon possible de mon côté également, prononçai- je. »

Elle me tapota gentiment la main et désigna une fenêtre au deuxième étage d'un immeuble qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années.

« Tu vois, c'est là. J'ai demandé à Ralph de préparer le dîner pour ce soir. »

Sur ces quelques mots, nous descendîmes de voiture et gagnâmes l'appartement. Tandis que nous nous débarrassions de nos épais manteaux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint nous rejoindre dans le vestibule de couleur crème. De mon point de vue, je ne le trouvais pas du tout séduisant et me demandais comment ma tante avait pu se marier avec lui. Mais aborder ce sujet la veille de Noël alors que je venais juste de rentrer n'était pas une très bonne idée, aussi je m'abstins de tout commentaire sarcastique.

Souriant comme une lampe qu'on viendrait d'allumer, ma tante se colla à son bras et l'entraîna de quelques mètres vers moi.

« Penny, je te présente mon mari Ralph.

- Enchantée, fis- je polie.

- De même, répondit ledit mari avec une voix grave. »

Toute contente de ces brèves présentations qu'elle avait effectuée, ma tante se frotta les mains et s'écria :

« Bon, trêve de bavardages, à table ! »

0°oOo°0

Le soleil irradiait. Dans le rétroviseur, je pouvais m'apercevoir avec de légers coups de soleil sur le visage et les bras. En ce mois de Juillet 2003, nous parcourions pour la toute première fois depuis l'incendie le chemin de terre qui menait à ce qui fut jadis le lieu que je considérais comme le plus sûr et le plus joyeux du monde.

Tante Heather ne disait rien dans l'habitacle depuis le début de ce voyage qui était censé nous aider à prendre du recul. Ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants.

Peu après la reprise des cours en Janvier, j'avais alors constaté qu'après un bref séjour à la Wammy's House le niveau du programme national était dérisoire, j'étais rentrée plus tôt du collège – encore un professeur absent ! - et j'avais découvert que la passion de Ralph pour la biologie était plutôt spécialisée dans la production de cocaïne.

Comme ce dernier ne m'avait pas vu, j'étais partie au boulot de ma tante, elle avait été engagée dans une boutiques qui vendaient des produits biologiques légaux à quelques pas de la rue. Sitôt avertie, nous avions avertie la police mais Ralph devait avoir un complice – ou bien je n'avais pas été aussi discrète que j'aimais le croire - puisqu'il avait déjà filé lorsque les officiers ont défoncé la porte de l'appartement.

Bref, il était clair que Ralph Bay - un inconnu de la police - traînait dans des affaires louches et cela avait été un choc pour ma tante qui s'était muée dans un état de dépression après cette découverte. Mais elle avait tout de même accepté l'idée de revenir ici, dans l'Oklahoma. La villa de mes parents était habitée aujourd'hui par ceux qui avaient racheté l'exploitation mais nous avions réussi à dénicher une maisonnette pas très loin, nous pouvions voir les champs de blé onduler au gré du vent.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne savais pas plus que tante Heather si ce déménagement sera bénéfique ou non. J'espérais que les souffrances et le chagrin seront vite effacés par les bons moments passés ici et ceux qui allaient venir.

La voiture freina brusquement, ce qui fit s'entrechoquer les cailloux de la cour dans laquelle nous entrions. Me détachant, je regardais ma tante Heather, elle avait beaucoup maigri ces derniers mois.

« Ça va ? Lui demandai- je.

- Oui, fit- elle en souriant ce qui révéla une fossette sur sa joue. Le voyage était long, c'est tout. »

J'acquiesçai, ne voulant pas l'entendre dire de nouveau que je m'inquiétais toujours trop.

« Les déménageurs arrivent quand déjà ? M'enquis- je. »

Tante Heather cherchait désespérément les clefs dans son sac à main beige et les brandissa en signe de triomphe. Un sourire en coin, je les pris et ouvrit la porte de notre nouvelle demeure alors qu'elle tentait de remettre tous les papiers qui étaient tombés de son sac entre temps.

La maison avait plus de cinquante ans d'après l'agence immobilière mais était en parfait état. L'agence ne mentait pas mais, la demeure avait bien besoin d'être aérée. Toutefois, mieux valait attendre quelques heures que la chaleur devienne moins forte. La fraîcheur faisait tellement du bien.

« Ma chérie, me héla ma tante, tu veux bien aller voir si le frigo est branché pendant que je vais prendre les valises ?

- D'accord. »

Je gagnais la cuisine à la tapisserie vert pâle et son évier en pierre. Tournant le robinet, je vérifiais que l'eau coulait bien comme prévu. Bon de ce point de vue là, tout était ok. J'ouvrais le réfrigérateur et comme la lumière s'alluma, je le refermai aussitôt après avoir réglé la température sur cinq degré. Nous n'avions pas encore acheté de congélateur alors il ne me restait plus qu'à rejoindre tante Heather pour décharger la voiture.

« Besoin d'aide ? Lui demandai- je une fois dehors.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus en effet, grommela- t- elle sous le poids d'un sac contenant les boîtes de conserve et les céréales biologiques qu'elle avait tenues à emporter.

- Quelle idée de prendre tout ça ! me moquai- je.

- C'est en prévision pour le temps que je vais mettre à trouver un magasin tel que celui où je travaillais dans cette foutue ville ! »

Levant les yeux aux ciel, je pris une poignée du sac et nous le transportâmes jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, quand viennent les déménageurs ?

- Oh, dans trois jours si tout va bien, me répondit- elle en s'épongeant le font avec son bras. Il faudra accepter de vivre à la dure durant ce temps. »

Nous nous sourîmes et comme d'habitude, ma tante se frotta les mains et lança un « C'est reparti ! » avant de filer à l'extérieur. Rigolant, je la suivis.

Dix minutes plus tard, je m'efforçai de mettre le plus rapidement possible le contenu de la glacière dans le réfrigérateur, ma tante rangeant les boîtes de conserve dans les placards. Une fois ma tâche finie, je me précipitais vers le robinet et bus une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche et remplis les bouteilles que nous avions vidé pendant le voyage.

« Je vais récupérer la dernière valise, annonçai- je. »

J'eus un grommellement comme réponse et je pris cela pour un « Oui ». Je dus plisser les yeux en sortant dehors suite à la lumière aveuglante produite par les rayons du soleil. Il me fallut bien cinq minutes pour m'habituer. Dans la voiture, ne restait plus que la valise contenant mes vêtements. Je fermai le coffre d'un coup, et contemplais la vue. Au loin, la ferme qui avait été reconstruite et qui désormais n'appartenait plus à ma famille me semblait être indestructible.

Pourtant, moi mieux que quiconque savait qu'une simple cigarette mal écrasée pourrait l'embraser et la détruire. En arrivant en ville, nous étions passé devant le cimetière mais ni ma tante ni moi n'avions émis l'idée de venir nous recueillir devant leur tombe. Nous n'étions pas revenues pour pleurer.

Inconsciemment, admirer le ciel bleu me faisait penser à cette pluvieuse Angleterre dont le temps ne devait pas être aussi clément. N'ayant jamais été admise en période d'été à la Wammy's House, je me demandais si les orphelins avaient eux aussi droit à des vacances...

« New York va te manquer ? Me surprit tante Heather.

- Oh non, dis- je en souriant tout en secouant la tête.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna- t- elle. Il me semblait pourtant que les jeunes de ton âge aimaient les grandes villes. »

Je souris de nouveau, et pensais aux rares personnes de ma classe qui m'avaient adresser la parole à la Grande Pomme.

« Je suis bien ici, me contentai- je de dire. »

Tante Heather passa son bras autour de mes épaules et joua avec quelques mèches de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux – un carré - en s'appuyant comme moi contre la voiture. Seulement, elle était petite et dut vite renoncer.

« Tu es tellement grande, se plaint- elle.

- Je grandis.

- Mais tu as seulement treize ans ! Objecta- t- elle. Tu vas finir comme ton père ! Toujours à baisser la tête pour entrer dans une salle.

- Tu exagères. C'est toi qui es minuscule. »

Elle émit un petit rire et nous restâmes ainsi, avachies contre le véhicule profitant de la légère brise sous cette chaleur de plomb.

« Tu ne les as pas rappelés ? Demanda- t- elle soudain.

- Qui donc ? Fis- je, ne sachant pas de qui elle parlait. »

Elle soupira et se tortilla un peu, ce qui prouvait son anxiété à aborder le sujet.

« Ta famille adoptive d'Écosse.

- D'Angleterre, rectifiai- je.

- Peu importe, non ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer.

« Alors ? Insista tante Heather.

- Non.

- Et ?

- Et je ne compte pas le faire. »

La façon dont le corps de ma tante se détendit d'un coup montrait clairement son soulagement et j'en conclus que j'avais bien répondu à ses questions.

« Pourquoi ? S'enquit- elle. »

Je ne savais pas si elle posait la question parce qu'elle était surprise ou bien si elle voulait flatter son ego de mère adoptive – celle que je préférais à ma famille d'Angleterre – et se rassurer intérieurement. Cela me dérangeait un peu, que tante Heather veuille avoir mon affection complète, elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer ma mère mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'admettre ce qui me faisait craindre le pire quand il serait temps que je sorte avec des copains ou que j'aille faire des études dans une ville à des kilomètres de là.

Et depuis l'incident avec Ralph Bay, cela avait empiré. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre les choses en place aujourd'hui ni dans un mois. Car une partie de moi aimait ça, qu'on cherche à s'occuper de moi autrement que par mon éducation ou mes loisirs. J'aimais que l'on cherche à me plaire.

Oui, la Wammy's House était... Non, est un fabuleux orphelinat. Mais je n'y avais pas ma place – il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! - et même si avec du recul, j'avais encore du mal à admettre cette idée, cela avait été une belle expérience que d'y séjourner quelques semaines. Même si je n'étais pas prête à y retourner !

Entraînant tante Heather par le bras à l'intérieur de la maison, la valise dans l'autre main, je dis d'une voix joyeuse :

« Parce que j'ai décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. »

Et je fus contente que ma tante ne sache pas à qui appartenait le numéro écrit sur le petit papier fripé, plié dans la poche de mon short.


	7. Epilogue

_ Et pour clore cette fic qui au final m'aura pris plus de temps à l'écrire qu'à la publier, je l'avais commencée en novembre 2009, voici l'Epilogue ! C'est pourquoi je tiens maintenant à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewvés ces dernières semaines, ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic dans quelque liste que ce soit et surtout, surtout, ceux qui vont maintenant en lire la fin._

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Death Note.

_ Et ben sûr c'est sans doute un soulagement pour vous, mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous demande votre avis ! Bonne lecture !_

**Appelez- moi par mon prénom**

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite !

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que j'étais orpheline et à la fin du mois que je vivais sous la garde de tante Heather. Oui, le six Décembre de l'année dernière, j'étais à la Wammy's House et je cherchais un plan pour pénétrer par effraction dans le bureau de Roger. Mello, Matt, Orazio, Steven, Near, Linda, Dillon et les autres... Que faisaient- ils en ce moment ?

Je mentirais si je disais qu'ils me manquaient, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec des gens de mon âge qui ne réfléchissaient pas à chaque mot dans la phrase qu'ils allaient prononcer. Je trouvais cela plus vivant de parler spontanément même si les risques étaient plus grands et les gaffes plus nombreuses. C'était ce qui mettait du piment à la vie, selon moi.

Et ce soir, en finissant mon plat de lentilles chaudes devant la télévision de la cuisine, je vis quelqu'un de relié à la Wammy's House pimenter sa vie, mais d'une toute autre façon. Faisant sursauter ma tante, je pris la télécommande et augmentai le son du poste minuscule.

Derrière le journaliste brun, comme image d'illustration pour le thème de ce soir aux informations se tenait le symbole que beaucoup admirait à Winchester. La lettre L en majuscule, alias du plus grand détective du monde. D'habitude lorsque L résolvait une enquête cela ne faisait pas la une, du moins pas de façon si ostentatoire. On présentait d'abord le criminel puis à la fin, le journal annonçait que c'était L qui avait prouver la culpabilité du criminel. La police n'aimait pas trop dénigrer ses officiers...

Là, c'était différent. Faisant signe à tante Heather de se taire, car elle s'apprêtait à me demander ce qui se passait, j'écoutai attentivement le journaliste.

« Hier, grâce à une diffusion en direct au Japon, le célèbre détective L a réussi à prouver que la personne coupable de toutes ces crises cardiaques responsables de la mort de centaines de criminels, plus connue sous le nom de Kira, se trouvait dans la région de Kantô. Pour cela, il a tout de même sacrifié la vie d'un condamné à mort de notre pays qui avait accepté une remise de peine de son plein gré. Par ailleurs, L a ensuite clairement promis qu'il arrêterait Kira, après l'avoir ouvertement provoqué. »

Oh mon Dieu... Les orphelins de la Wammy's House devaient être devenus dingues lorsqu'il avait dû prendre un tel risque. Ou bien ils étaient fiers de L... La seconde hypothèse devait être la bonne.

« Par la suite, Interpol a confirmé la rumeur parlant d'une réunion secrète effectuée il y a peu pour ouvrir une enquête internationale sur Kira. La totale collaboration de tous les pays aurait été exigée. »

Le journaliste dériva ensuite sur une tempête de neige ayant causé plusieurs blessés graves et un mort. Ma tante haussa un sourcil puis leva les yeux au ciel, sans doute en train de penser que j'avais dû avoir une de ces pulsions stupides que provoquait l'adolescence. Et je n'avais aucune envie de la contredire.

Kira... Il y a quelques jours, ma classe en avait parlé dans les couloirs. Je me rappelais avoir demandé de qui il s'agissait. Un de mes camarade m'avait dit que certains le considéraient comme le nouveau Dieu. Il m'avait même informé que plusieurs sites web lui vouaient un culte. Hum... Il fallait que j'aille voir. Pour ne pas alerter ma tante, elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'une de mes pulsions me forcerait à quitter la table sans débarrasser, je finis mon repas tranquillement bien que je ne pus retenir ma jambe droite de frétiller d'impatience. Finissant de ranger mes couverts dans le lave- vaisselle, j'annonçai tout haut que j'allais travailler dans ma chambre.

Fermant ma porte à clef, je sautais sur mon lit et allumai mon ordinateur portable – merci à la formidable éducation de la Wammy's House qui m'a permis d'obtenir d'excellent résultats en cours et donc par extension ce cadeau de fin d'année – pour aller sur internet. Après une courte recherche, je trouvais une multitude de sites consacrés à ce tueur en série au mode opératoire si... Paranormal. Mon dieu, comment les gens pouvaient- ils l'encourager ? N'avait- il aucun respect pour la vie humaine ?

La plupart des commentaires était anonyme et remerciait Kira de créer une véritable justice en ce monde. Il y avait une liste des victimes de ce nouveau dieu. Rien qu'en voyant ces noms, je serrais les poings, et si parmi ces personnes il y avait eu quelqu'un d'innocent ? Car Kira ne châtiait que les personnes déjà condamnées ou suspectées. Combien d'innocents avaient été tués ?

Devant le fond de ma pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction des autres orphelins de la Wammy's House. Eux ne se soucieraient pas de savoir combien d'innocents étaient morts, j'étais sûre que pour eux, un criminel déjà puni par la loi ne devait pas être à nouveau jugé. Moi, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ces criminels, ce n'était pas la première fois que je découvrais que j'avais un sens de la justice beaucoup moins aiguisé que Near ou les autres.

Aussi, passé le coup de la surprise, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces familles vengées. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comprendre leur soulagement en voyant le nom du meurtrier du père / fille / fils / mère / soeur / frère. Combien de personne autrefois opprimées se sentaient maintenant en sécurité ?

Mais à l'opposé, les forces de police devaient être sur les nerfs avec ce mystérieux justicier qui jugeait arbitrairement les gens. La venue de L dans leur camps devait les rassurer, il était connu de tous dans ce milieu qu'il résolvait toujours les enquêtes qu'il prenait. Il restait maintenant à savoir si le monde souhaitait vraiment qu'elle soit résolue.

Oh, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour L, ni pour ce monde. La justice n'est pas parfaite et celle que Kira veut créer ne l'est pas non plus. Au fond, les plus intelligents sont ceux qui ne vont pas se mêler de cette guerre, ceux qui ne vont pas afficher leur opinion sur cette affaire, en gros ceux qui vont regarder sans rien faire.

Et croyez- moi, c'était bien ce que je comptais faire.

0°oOo°0

Aujourd'hui devait être un grand jour.

Et d'ailleurs il ne l'était pas que pour moi, mais pour chaque personne sur cette Terre puisque depuis deux ans, jour pour jour, Kira avait été arrêté. Et si certains pensaient encore qu'il allait bientôt réapparaître, la plupart avait accepté que finalement L avait gagné.

Il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre que le premier L, celui que j'avais rencontré à l'aéroport, avait été remplacé. Non, je n'avais pas utilisé le mystérieux numéro que Watari m'avait donné ce même jour mais seulement noté une légère différence de critères pour les enquêtes que L effectuait. Il était de renommé commune que le premier L ne prenait que les affaires incluant une série de dix meurtres ou une considérable somme d'argent, le L actuel avait déjà accepté une affaire de double homicide.

Comment étais- je au courant de tout cela ? Je ne suivais pas les faits et gestes du nouveau L, non, j'avais découvert cela en faisant mon job. Mettons les points sur les i, je ne travaille pas dans la police bien que l'éducation reçue à l'orphelinat anglais m'ait beaucoup servie. Vous ne trouvez toujours pas ?

Je suis avocate, ce qui est plutôt rare à mon âge, j'approche des vingt- deux ans, mais ne suis- je pas une génie ? Mais je vous l'accorde ce qui était encore plus étrange c'est que je prenne la défense de criminels alors que mes anciens camarades orphelins n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : les coffrer. Il fallait croire que je ne faisais jamais rien comme prévu.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, devant un jury cent pour cent sûr de la criminalité de mon client, j'allais devoir les persuader de ne pas le condamner à la peine capitale. Et le plus ironique c'est que cette critique situation dans laquelle je me trouvais était due au nouveau L. Mais il ne faisait que son travail et au final, c'était bien ce que je comptais faire au procès aujourd'hui.

Oui, aujourd'hui était un grand jour.


End file.
